Operation Lock Down
by smounged1989
Summary: Sam and Ratchet are to stubborn to admit there true feelings for each other, but with a little help from there friends they might finally be able to take that step. Warning this is for mature readers, little kids you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright everyone settle down, a lot of you have probably been wondering where the new chapter for Three Way Split is. Don't worry I haven't given up on it not by a long shot. In fact I have already figured out how I am going to end it... its just getting from where we are now to that point.**_

_**But anyway to answer your unspoken question, I have the next chapter all written up I just need to send it to AngelicCrossplay so she can do her thing to it. But at the moment she is working on the first chapter of a new story of mine so I am not going to send it to her until she gives the other one back. She is already doing so much for me and I don't want to over use her, and speaking of which just so you all know this fic will not be getting the spacial beta treatment. It is just something to hold you all over for now.**_

_**Whats that? Of course I own Transformers... See look I have Megatron, Bumblebee, Barricade... what? What are you talking about? But I do own them... Oh.... You mean the whole franchise thing. Sadly no that is not mine, although I wish it was.**_

_**Lets move on to the fic before I make a bigger fool of myself.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Late at night in the new underground base of the Autobots a small group was gathered in the office of the bots leader. The large room was currently occupied by; Optimus Prime (who sat behind his very large desk), Ironhide (who was leaning on the far wall), Bumblebee (who was sitting in the large chair on the other side of the desk) and finally the human Mikaela (who had taken a seat on the small couch that Optimus kept there for his human guests.) They where all gathered there for one reason.

"Are you sure about this?" Optimus asked, his deep voice rumbling through the room.

Mikaela and Bumblebee nodded there heads.

"And you Ironhide?" He asked the black bot.

"Absolutely Prime." He responded.

Optimus let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, he had never expected something like this to happen.

"What are we going to do about it sir?" Bumblebee asked his voice still a little scratchy.

"I am not sure if us getting involved is the best course of action." Optimus said bringing his hands together in front of his face.

"We all know how they can be Optimus. Both of them are too stubborn for there own good." Ironhide said standing up straight.

"He's right, they'll just keep dancing around it. Sooner or later things will starts to get complicated and no one will be able to get anything done." Bumblebee added.

"Perhaps you are right." Optimus admitted rubbing his chin.

"So how are we going to get Ratchet and Sam to admit it to each other?" Mikaela asked.

She looked around the room at the three bots and for a while no one said anything.

"We could always just lock them in a room together." She said in a joking manner.

However the comment didn't get the reaction that she had expected. Instead of a few laughs or even a chuckle, she was met by the wide eyed slack jawed look of all three of the Autobots.

"Mikaela you are a genius!" Ironhide said suddenly.

"Indeed... I can't believe that I didn't think of it from the start." Optimus said.

"Not that I am complaining but why am I a genius?" Mikaela asked confused. "You can't really be thinking about locking Sam and Ratchet in a room together and expect them to start sharing there personal secrets with each other."

"Well there will be more to it then that!" Bumblebee said. "We will need to set up a few things."

"You guys sound like this isn't the first time that you've done this." She said looking at Optimus.

She heard the sound of gears moving as Bumblebee and Ironhide made sure to not look at her, but her focus was on the Prime. She knew that he wouldn't lie, its not in him. Optimus rubbed the back of his head and made a sound like he was clearing his throat.

"Well you see Mikaela... back on Cybertron when two mechs would be... interested in each other but neither one would admit it to the other there closest friends would take it upon them selves to place the two into a situation where they would eventually admit there feelings for each other. This was done in many ways depending on the two mechs involved, but the common theme was that they where left alone cut off from anyone else until they bridged the gape between them and finally bonded."

"So... You think that this would work on Sam and Ratchet?" Mikaela asked.

"There is no reason why it shouldn't." Ironhide said.

"How are we going to get them alone in a place where they won't be able to talk to anyone else?" Mikaela asked.

"We can use the room next to this one." Optimus said. "Right now it is only used to file my data pads, but I think that it can be put to a different use for a little while."

"We will have to reinforce the walls and door so that Ratchet can't punch, blast or cut there way out." Ironhide pointed out.

"We will also need to move a birth in there so that they have something to lay on." Bumblebee added.

"And music!" Mikaela said.

Bumblebee nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then Mikaela you will be in charge of finding appropriate music. Bumblebee I will help you move a large enough birth for Ratchet into the room, and Ironhide you start reinforcing the walls and door if you need help with it get either Sideswipe or Prowl to help you." Optimus ordered.

The three of them nodded there heads as they where told what to do.

"Lets try and keep this in a small circle. We don't want someone getting hold of this information and spreading it around the base before Sam and Ratchet are even bonded." Optimus added.

"So in other words don't talk about it to Sunstreaker or Wheeljack?" Mikaela guest.

Everyone knew that Sunstreaker couldn't keep a secret to save his spark and Wheeljack was almost as bad if you caught him at the right moment. The only difference was that with Wheeljack you had to wait until he was messing with one of his inventions before asking him about anything important. Once he was focused on one of his contraptions he would talk freely about any topic brought up in his presence. Of course one would have to be very desperate for information to risk being in the same room as Wheeljack during that time, less they risk the chances of being caught in one of his famous explosions.

"Right." Bumblebee told her with a laugh in his voice.

"When will we do this?" Mikaela asked.

"It will take about a week for me to get the room fixed properly." Ironhide told them.

"Very well next Saturday Operation Lock Down will begin." Optimus said.

* * *

_**(The following Saturday) **_

Sam let out a sigh as the elevator door quietly opened, the elevator he was in was a normal sized one meant for humans while a larger sized one was set right next to it for the Autobots use. At the thought of the Autobots Sam couldn't help the small growl of frustration that came to him. All this past week they had been avoiding and ignoring him, even Bumblebee wouldn't say much to him when they where together. And to make things worse Mikaela had taken to ignoring him too, he had tried to call her several times and each time it had gone straight to voice mail after the first two rings.

It had gotten to the point where he had stopped trying to talk to them completely, well that's not completely true. There was at least one Autobot that still seemed to care about what he was up to. The medic Ratchet was the only bot that he had been having regular conversations with, granted they where over the phone but they where better then nothing. The normally grumpy medic always seemed more then happy when Sam called him and they would both talk about things that ranged from slightly important to not important at all

It was no wounder why he would constantly have dreams about the large green rescue hummer, dreams that often left him panting and sweating in the middle of the night with a growing wet spot on the front of his pants. And it didn't stop there, Sam found that even when he was awake his mind would constantly stray back to the bot. With his piercing eyes that could be incredibly soft or harder then any Decepticons, his rich voice that would send shivers down his spine.

He had several pieces of paper spread all over his room with drawings of the medic from every angle that he could think of. Of course he was not very good at drawing so they hardly looked like the real thing but they made seance to him and that's what was important.

Finally after what felt like the longest week of his life, Sam had finally been able to come out to the Autobot base that laid on the outskirts of Tranquility. Bumblebee had driven him there but he still wouldn't talk about why he hadn't been allowed near the base. Putting the thought out of his mind he tried to focus on the fact that he was here now and that's really all that mattered. The elevator next to him dinged and the doors slid open letting Bumblebee walk out. He looked down at Sam and let out a happy sounding chirp.

"Oh no, don't try and act cute with me Bee. I am still upset with you." he said to the yellow scout.

Bumblebee dipped his head low and a long moaning sound came from him, he soon dropped to his knees and began to let out a soft wail from his speakers. Sam folded his arms in front of his chest and tried to keep his face straight but as Bee's moaning continued it became harder and harder for him to not give in. Bumblebee knew just which of his buttons to push to get him to forgive him for whatever he might have done.

"No that's not going to work Bee. I know your tricks and you can forget it." Sam said biting his bottom lip to keep his face straight.

He wasn't expecting what came next. A few parts moved on Bee's face and the next thing that Sam knew there was water shooting from ports under Bee's optics. The action gave the effect that the large yellow bot was actually crying, this was a move that Sam had never seen him use before and it broke his resolve in record time.

"Aww... Hey Bee. Come on don't be like that. Alright look I am sorry ok? I forgive you, just please stop crying." Sam said putting his hand on the warm metal plate that served as his friends cheek.

Bumblebee gave a warbling sound and ran the back of his hand across his face, a sniffling noise came from his speakers and he slowly stood back up. Leting out another sigh, he knew that Bee had just played him again but he just couldn't take the sight of the bot crying. Even if it was all just an act.

The sudden sound of large footsteps caught his attention and Sam looked down the long hallway to see Ironhide walking towards them.

"Hey Ironhide." Sam said with a smile.

He figured that if he had already forgiven Bee then there really was no point in holding it against the other bots either.

"Sam." Ironhide replied in his ruff voice. "Its about time you got here, Optimus wants to see you in his office right away."

Sam's eyes went wide with shock.

"He wants to see me? What for?" He asked.

Ironhide shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know? Come on Bumblebee I need you to help me with something."

Bumblebee nodded his head and started off with Ironhide. Soon both of them where out of view leaving Sam alone in the large empty hallway.

'Well that was just great.' Sam thought to himself as he started to make his way towards the Prime's office.

He wondered why Optimus was so eager to talk with him. About 20 minutes latter he was standing out side the Prime's office only slightly out of breath. He was surprised that he hadn't run into any of the other Autobots but then again they probably had more important things to do then to hang around in the hallways all day long.

Once his breath was back he looked on the side of the large door and found the small button that was set there that would let Optimus know that he was there. Pushing the button he only needed to wait a few seconds before a deep booming voice told him to come in. The door opened silently and Sam walked in, he wiped his hands on his jeans to clear the sweat that had built up there.

Optimus was sitting behind his desk and he had a data pad in on hand, his optics looked up at him when he came in.

"Aw Sam it is good to see you again." Optimus said setting the pad on the desk.

"Thanks, umm... Ironhide said that you wanted to see me?" Sam asked nervously.

Optimus laughed.

"Don't be so nervous Sam. I simply wanted to explain why no one has been in contact with you this past week. Bumblebee has told me that it has upset you and I simply want to put your mind at ease." He was told.

Sam relaxed and let his shoulders fall a little in his relief. Another laugh from the Prime.

"To put it simply we had some remolding going on and it wasn't safe for humans to be near the base." Optimus said.

"Oh I see. I am sorry that I was bugging you guys. You just sort of freaked me out, I thought something bad was happening and I hated not knowing." Sam said.

"I understand Sam, don't worry about it." Optimus said with a hint of something in his optics that Sam couldn't make out.

"Uhh... Alright then, well unless there is anything else I am going to see if I can find Bee." Sam said as he made to leave.

"Wait just a moment Sam." Optimus said.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"Before you leave there is a data pad in the room next to this one that I need would you be kind enough to bring it to me. I have to try and get this report finished before the night is over." Optimus asked.

"Yeah Optimus no problem." Sam answered.

"Thank you. It should be near the back of the room on a small desk." He was told.

Sam nodded and headed out of the room, looking over to the right he saw the door that Optimus was talking about. He moved over and pushed on the button that would open the door. Walking in he could see the desk at the back of the room that Optimus had told him about, he moved to it and picked it up is wasn't very large about the size of a lap top but Sam knew that it could unfold into a bigger version of its self so that the Autobots could handle them.

He was about to leave when the floor began to vibrate and he could hear the loud banging of one of the bots running down the hallway. Not a moment latter he saw Ratchet slid to a halt in the door way, he quickly pushed through the door way and began looking wildly around the room.

"SAMUEL, SAM! WHERE ARE YOU!" He started yelling.

Sam put his hands over his ears and tried to get the medics attention.

"RATCHET! STOP SHOUTING. I am right here." Sam said.

The medic finally looked down at him and rushed over so that he was towering over the frightened human. He bent down onto one knee and began running countless scans over Sam who in turn began to twitch slightly at the irritation that came from the scans.

"Ratchet what are you doing?" Sam demanded.

Once his final scan was done did he decide to answer.

"I don't understand... I got an urgent call from Ironhide telling me that you where in here and badly hurt so that you couldn't be brought down to the med bay. But there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you." Ratchet answered not moving from his kneeling position.

"Well I don't know what Ironhide is talking about with that, but he told me that Optimus wanted to talk to me and when I got to his office he asked me to come over here and get this data pad for him." Sam said holding up the pad.

Ratchet took the data pad from Sam and sent a signal to it so that it would unfold. Once it was open fully he looked at the screen and found several Cybertronian letters displayed.

"Operation Lock Down." Ratchet read the words.

It took a moment for his CPU to process the meaning of the words but when he did his optics got wide and he quickly spun to face the still open door. Only instead of showing the empty hallway it now held the frame of both Optimus Prime and Ironhide both with grins on there faces that where normally only seen on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The door didn't stay open for long, Ratchet saw the signs of Optimus sending a data burst and a moment latter the door slid shut and and he could hear the sound of the lock clicking into place.

Ratchet ran over to the door and tried to send his own data burst to open the door but the lock stayed in place. He started banging on it as hard as he could but it barely moved in its frame. Sam walked up next to him and looked up at the medic confusion plane on his face.

"Ratchet... What's going on?"

"It appears that Optimus and Ironhide have locked us in here." Ratchet said. "Stand back please."

After Sam had taken a couple of steps away Ratchet brought out one of his saws and began to try and cut threw the metal door. The spinning blade sent sparks flying to the ground and made a high pitched whinnying sounds that had Sam covering his ears. When Ratchet finally stop the saw he was dismayed to find that he had hardly made a scratch in the metal door.

'Of course I can't cut threw, they must have been fixing this room all week so that we can't get out. Slagging Lock Down.' Ratchet thought.

He knew that if Optimus and Ironhide had taken it upon themselves to work out a lock down then it was a good bet that they knew how he felt about Sam. But a lock down wasn't usually done unless both parties where too stubborn to admit there feelings to each other.

'So since they locked us in here together... does that mean that they think that Samuel feels the same way about me as I do him?' Ratchet thought.

The odds of the human returning his love was astronomical, why would he choose to love a mech like him when he could be with the female Mikaela? Ratchet let out a huff and settled down on the floor with his back resting against the door, he offline his optics and let his fans start working on cooling down his over heated systems. His systems tended to go into over drive whenever he was near Sam and this time was no exception only now he couldn't get away from the boy.

A sudden sensation forced Ratchet to turn on his optics again and he found Sam climbing up his leg to sit on his thigh, Sam let out a sigh and settled with his back against Ratchets abdomen. A careful check of the boys pheromones told Ratchet that Sam was starting to become aroused by the close contact and to prove this fact he soon began to wiggle a little as his levels kept rising.

"I take it that we are stuck in here?" Sam's voice cut threw the quiet.

"Yes Sam... We are stuck in here until Optimus or Ironhide decide to let us out." Ratchet told him.

"But why would they lock us in here?" Sam asked.

Ratchet thought about telling a lie but in the end he couldn't bring himself to lie to the boy.

"They are preforming an old Cybertronian ritual called a Lock Down." Ratchet told him.

"You mean like when there is an emergency?" Sam asked.

Ratchet chuckled a little.

"They share the same name but that is all the two have in common. The lock down you are thinking of is indeed like that but on Cybertron it also had another meaning..."

"Which is?" Sam pressed on.

Ratchet blew the air out of his vents and watched as the wind ruffled Sam's curly brown hair.

"On Cybertron a Lock Down is also done to two mechs who are normally to foolish or stubborn to admit there true feelings to each other." He said carefully.

Sam thought on it for a moment before asking another question.

"What do you mean by there true feelings?"

"Usually it is there deep feeling of.... Love that makes there friends start the lock down." Ratchet said softly.

Ratchet felt Sam's body tense up at his words and he watch on his scanners as the boys heart rate and pheromone levels shot up some more.

"I don't think I understand." Sam said after a few moments of silence.

"Whenever there are two Cybertronians who are... in love with each other but both are to afraid to admit there love to the other. Then there closest friends (if they know about it) will find someway to isolate the two from the rest. Once isolated they would be kept that way until one or both of them work up the courage to admit there feelings, once they have admitted there love to each other they would then only be set free after they have bonded or at the very least interfaced." Ratchet explained.

"Bonded... You mean they would join there sparks and be together forever?" Sam asked his eyes cast down.

Ratchet nodded.

"And I guess that interfacing is your guys form of... sex?" He went on.

"Yes." Ratchet answered.

"So... so then why would they put us in the lock down? Do they think that..." Sam stopped unable to finish.

"Apparently that is the case." Ratchet said a little upset that the tone Sam had used meant that he was in fact not interested in him.

"How could that even work?" He asked Ratchet.

"... Well there are two ways that interfacing can be done between a Cybertronian and a human..."

"Which are?" Sam asked in a whisper that sent a shiver up Ratchet's back.

Ratchet's optics dimmed with his growing arousal.

"Well..." Ratchet began just as softly as the human who was now sitting on his lap. "The first would be through the use of the interface cable that every mech has. It would be brought out and... inserted into one of the openings in the human body, the cable acts very much like the human male reproductive organ only instead of the DNA that humans expel it would ejaculate simple harmless mech fluid."

A small moan came from Sam and Ratchet place his hand over the boy to keep him in place so that he didn't fall off his lap. Sam wrapped his hand into the wires that where exposed on Ratchet's hand which sent more waves of pleasure through his systems.

"A...and the other way?" Sam asked his breathing ragged.

"The... the mech would expose his spark to the human and..." Ratchet had to pause as another wave coursed through him. "... the human would in turn move as close to the spark as they could."

Sam's hands clasped the wires tightly as he came close to losing what little control he had left. "Would they... touch the spark?" He asked his face flushed.

Ratchet groaned, any doubts he had about Sam not wanting him vanished as the boy pressed on.

"It h...has never been tried before. But I imagine that where he to touch it..." The waves of pleasure where increasing. "... it would feel unbelievable."

A small over load shot threw Ratchet's body, not enough to make him off line but still enough to make him incoherent for a few moments. Sam had fared no better, he was dripping with sweat and his pants had grown unbearably tight. He wanted nothing more at the moment then to remove every layer of clothing he had and rub up against the amazingly warm metal underneath him. He tired to say something but was unable to form a coherent thought.

Ratchet who had managed to regain some measure of control noticed that in all the excitement they had slipped from there sitting position so that he was laying on the floor with Sam resting with his back to the compartment that held his interface cable.

"S...Sam-m-m." Ratchet called out and he saw Sam roll over so that he could look him straight in the face.

"I love you!" Ratchet said softly.

There where a few minutes in which Sam said nothing, not because he was scared or unsure. He simply didn't have the breath to say it out loud even though the words where screaming in his head.

"I....Love....You...Too..." He finally managed to gasp out.

Ratchet's head collapsed onto the floor with relief at the words. For a while they both laid there not moving until finally Ratchet had enough strength to lift himself up. He carefully cradled Sam in his right hand, he was about to stand up when something caught his optic. Laying not to far away was the data pad from before, only now there where new symbols being displayed.

Carefully picking it up he read the new words.

"What is it Ratchet?" Sam asked looking at the pad.

"It the frequency for a data burst." Ratchet said.

"Does it open the door?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Maybe." Ratchet answered.

He took a moment to copy the signal and then transmitted it out, he looked over at the door but it remand closed. A moment latter there came the sound of something opening from behind them, when Ratchet turned around there was now a new door that led into a side room. Ratchet looked down at Sam and saw he was just as confused as he was. Slowly Ratchet carried Sam threw the new door and into a dimly lit room, it wasn't very big barley enough room for Ratchet to turn around in. The main reason was that there was a large birth sitting in the center of the room, as soon as they passed the thresh hold of the door a soft click could be herd and a soft love song began to play from hidden speakers.

Sam looked up at Ratchet and then to the large birth that served as the Autobot's bed.

"I guess that we can continue the lock down in here." Sam said with a grin on his face.

Ratchet looked down at him and a wicked grin came to his face plates.

"Indeed, now I can show you first hand how we interface."

Ratchet slipped onto the birth and sent the data burst again making the door close and leaving the two new lovers in the dimly lit room. Ratchet just hoped that they had made the walls sound proof as well as indestructible.

* * *

_**Well how was that? I think that I did pretty well for my first one shot. I f the feed back is good then I just might do another one shot off of this story.**_

_**Again I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that where here, like I said before this wasn't sent to my beta. **_

_**I hope that every one liked this I had fun writting it.**_

_**Please review it would make me very happy.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so I know that I said that this would be a one shot but I couldn't stop from adding this to it. **_

_**Again this hasn't been Beta read so I must say sorry for any spelling, grammar or any other type of grammatical errors that are present. **_

_**

* * *

**_

"This is such a bad idea." Sam said to the large rescue hummer sitting next to him.

It had been a little over a month since he and Ratchet had been locked in the room next to Optimus's office, and there relationship had only gotten stronger in that time. But even with how close they had become Sam was not looking forward to what was about to happen. His parents had been bugging him none stop about his new mystery partner and after finally having enough of the endless questions he had agreed to let them meet. But there where two very important things that his parents didn't know; one was that his lover was a male, and two that it was a giant alien robot who was countless years older then him.

"Yeah this is defiantly not going to end well." He said again.

What sounded like a snort came from vehicle next to him.

"Samuel I highly doubt that it will be as bad as you say it will be." Ratchet said.

Sam had asked him to stay in his alt form until he had introduced him to his parents. Although they knew all about the Autobots the only one they had ever meet was Bumblebee and even that meeting hadn't gone all to well.

"You don't know my mom Ratchet, I wasn't joking when I said that she had a temper." Sam told him.

"How bad could it be?" Ratchet asked.

Sam looked back at him and forced a laugh out.

"She is like you when you have to deal with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

There was silence for a few moments before the medic spoke again.

"This might be worse then I thought."

"Yeah..." Sam replied.

There conversation was cut short as Sam spotted the dark green Poursha that his father praised so much coming up the dirt road of the Outlook. This was the only place other then the Autobots base where they wouldn't run the risk of being seen by stray eyes. Sam would have liked to do it at the base but didn't want to cause a scene in front of all the army men and the rest of the Autobots. Only a hand full of both even knew about his relation ship with Ratchet, although he figured that there where several people who suspected by the way that he would always leave a room with the excuse that he was needed in the med bay.

His dad's car came to a stop and out stepped his parents. His dad was in his normal jeans and polo shirt tucked into his pants, and his mother had worn a red knee length skirt with a matching top. She had insisted on getting a little dressed up for meeting her son's new love interest, although she was still upset about him breaking up with Mikaela she had promised to try and like the new person.

"Oh Sammy why did we have to come all the way out here? Couldn't you have brought your new girlfriend to the house it would make a much better impression." His mother said as she stumbled over an un-even section of ground.

"Now don't complain Judy you know how kids are these days. But you are going to wash my car Sam, look at all the dirt that got on her from the drive up here." His dad said pointing at the dust that had settled at the base of the car.

"What ever you say dad." Was all that Sam said in return.

His parents came to a stop in front of him and both looked around a little trying to find the person they where meant to meet.

"Well, where is she Sam?" His parents asked at the same time.

Both there eyes fell briefly on the large light green hummer behind him. Sam cleared his throat.

"Um... Mom, Dad." He began. "First of all there are a few things I need to tell you."

"What is it Sam?" Judy asked.

Scratching the back of his head. "Well for starters the person you are here to meet is not... a _She! _... he's a _He!" _

He was quiet for a moment letting Ron and Judy absorbed this information.

"Son are you telling me that you are dating a guy!?" Ron asked confused.

Sam nodded his head quickly and got a small gasp from his mother.

"Sammy... I thought you like girls you had all thous magazines in your room and..." Judy started.

"MOM! Please!" He cut her off. "I started out that way but then... well things change."

Sam mentally kicked himself.

"OK... Alright son if that is how you want to be then we won't say anything about that, just... can we meet this guy? Whats his name anyway?" Ron asked his face a little pale.

"Is he the one who owns that giant thing back there?" Judy asked pointing back at Ratchet's alt form.

"Um... Yeah I guess you could say that." Sam stammered out. "His name is... Ratchet."

Both his parents looked at each other again. Sam could see they where both thinking the same thing.

"Sam isn't that the name of one of thous.... _Things?_" His dad asked in a whisper.

Sam got mad at his Father's words. He hated it when anyone called any of the Autobots a thing.

"He's not a thing dad. He's an Autobot, a person like any one else!" Sam almost yelled.

Ron and Judy's eyes got wide with shock at there son's out burst. Sam paid that little mind as he turned and nodded his head at Ratchet who instantly started to transform. When he was done he stood towering over the three humans his face set in its normal firm gruff way, only his optics where soft and only when they where set on Sam. During the conversation he had come to the conclusion that he didn't like the boys parents all that much but he would refrain from saying anything to Sam about it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky." Ratchet said in his deep British tone.

Ron and Judy flinched at the sound of there names coming from the robot and both could only stare up in shock at the bot. It took a few moments of both of them opening and closing there mouths before there gaze fell back to there son who was looking slightly nervous.

"S...Sam? You can't be serious." Ron said once he found his voice.

"Why not?" Sam asked taking a few steps back so that he could put one of his hands on Ratchet's large foot.

"Because he is a GIANT ROBOT!" His mother screamed. "You can't fall in love with a robot, especially an alien one."

Ratchet fought hard to not bring out one of his saws or even his gun, he won the internal fight but it was a very close thing.

"Your Mother is right Sam. This has gone far enough come on where going home and we are not going to talk about this again." Ron demanded trying to gain control of the situation.

Ron and Judy started to make there way back to the car but stopped as Sam spoke up.

"No."

They both turned around.

"What did you say?" His dad asked in a quiet voice.

Sam clenched his fist the anger rising in him.

"No!" He said louder. "Mom, Dad. I love Ratchet more then I have ever loved anyone before, and he loves me."

Ron started to walk towards Sam but stopped short as Ratchet shifted a little.

"Sam, stop this now. You are not going to be with a thing like that and that's final! Now come on we are going home."

Sam planted his feet firmly on the ground.

"I am 19 Dad almost 20 you can't tell me how to live my life or who I can and can't be with."

"Oh yes I can, as long as you live under my roof you will do as I say." Ron shouted his face turning red.

Judy stepped up behind her husband and started agreeing with him by nodding her head. It took Sam all of two seconds to make pick his next words and when he spoke them they where said in a calm quiet voice.

"Fine. Then I won't live under your roof anymore."

There was silence on the Outlook after his words. Ron and Judy where staring at there son with a look of shock and horror and Ratchet was staring down at Sam with pride in his optics. Ratchet was over joyed that the boy was standing so firmly against his parents for there relationship.

"Sammy...!" His Mother started.

"No mom, if this is how you guys are going to be then I am leaving. Maybe one day you will change your minds and see how happy we are together but until then..." Sam said trailing off.

"You... you can't move out just like that. You have no where to go, what are you going to do about collage?" His father asked trying to poke holes in Sam's plane.

This time Ratchet spoke up.

"He is going to stay with me at the base, and I have already started teaching him how to be a medic so he won't need anymore Earth schooling."

Sam looked up at Ratchet with a smile on his face.

"You mean it Ratchet? You want me to live with you?" Sam asked.

Ratchet bent down and picked Sam up hugging him to his large chest plate right where his spark was.

"Of course I do, I want you as close to me as possible." Ratchet replied.

A sob came from below them and they both looked down to see Judy crying like crazy. Ron looked like he was going to start yelling and trowing things but thankfully he didn't. In the end he lead Judy back to the car and before he got in he looked back at Sam who was still in Ratchet's hands.

"If you want to keep any of you stuff I suggest that you collect it soon or else its going to charity."

With that his father got in the car and drove away from the Outlook as fast as he could. Sam sighed and and dropped his head forward.

"I knew that this was going to be bad but not like this." He said.

A few tears ran down his face and Ratchet pulled him closer to his spark to try and comfort the boy.

"Do... do you regret it?" He asked.

Sam snapped his head up and looked Ratchet right in the optics. He could see several emotions in them; love, compassion, sadness, and a little remorse. Sam shook his head.

"No I will never regret it. I love you big guy, and if they can't deal with that then they will have to deal with out me. I was going to leave for collage after a while anyway, I guess this just saved some time." Sam replied trying to put some humor in the situation.

It didn't work. Ratchet set Sam on the ground and started shifting into his alt form. Once done he opened the drivers side door and Sam climbed in, together they headed off to the base.

* * *

**(Three Days Latter) **

Sam grunted as he took the last box out of the back of Ironhide's truck bed, the truck started to transform and a moment latter the large black bot was following Sam into the large room that was connected to the medical bay. Ratchet used this large room as his privet room so that he would always be near the med bay in case something happened.

"Thanks for doing this Ironhide." Sam said.

Ironhide shrugged one of his massive shoulders and grunted.

"Wasn't doing anything else to day."

Sam could hear the upset tone in his voice, he knew that Ironhide was mad that Optimus hadn't taken him along on the hunt for the Decepticon they had found the other day. He had found the trigger happy bot sitting in the rec room sulking over a cube of energon as Sideswipe and Jolt played on the custom made PS3 that the government had gotten for them. He had talked him into helping him get the last of his thing from his parents house. Sam rubbed his back as he set the box down trying to ease the pain that had settled there.

"I am sorry that you didn't get to go with them." He said to Ironhide.

"Its fine Sam, Optimus has his reasons. He wanted this kept quiet, him and Ratchet are the only heavy mechs that went. The rest are light enough to take this 'con down with out drawing to much attention." Ironhide replied.

Sam nodded his head and began to unpack the computer stuff from the box he had just put down. A heavy grinding noise came from Ironhide that Sam had identified as the Cybertronian way of clearing there throat.

"So... When are you and the 'Hatchet going to tell the rest of the base about you two?" Ironhide asked.

Sam stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Ironhide.

"Why do you ask?"

Ironhide looked away and shuffled his massive feet, the action looking very strange on him.

"You two haven't been very subtle about it, the others have noticed and have been bugging me and Bumblebee about it. You know how the Side' and Sunny' can be when they want to know something." He said.

Sam laughed, he knew all too well what lengths the two would go to find out someones secret.

"Well it will probably be soon. I mean I am moving into Ratchet's room, can't really hide that." Sam told him. "I'll talk to him about it when they get back."

Ironhide nodded his head and turned to leave, he was right at the door that would lead to the hallway when it opened and in stepped Ratchet. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Ironhide ducked his head and left without saying anything. Sam laughed, Ratchet was pretending to be a lot more angry at Ironhide then he really was. Since Ironhide had blown out one of his cannons last week Ratchet had been giving him a combination of the extreme silent treatment added with long drawn out lectures about how he was worse then the twines, and then a few good shots from his famous wrench for good measure.

"How long are you going to keep that up?" Sam asked as he started sorting through some more of his boxes.

"As long as it takes for him to get the message through that thick CPU of his." Was the medics reply.

Sam just shook his head.

"Listen Ratchet... I think that we should tell everyone about us sometime soon." Sam said quickly.

He heard Ratchet start sorting through some of the tools he had in the med bay.

"Why do you say that Samuel?" He asked.

"Well... what are we going to tell people when they start asking why I am living in the same room as you?" He asked the medic.

A ruff 'hmm' sound came from Ratchet as he thought about what Sam had just said. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell the others Autobots about his relationship with Sam, he knew that they would understand and support him for it. They didn't have the same taboos as humans did. But it was in fact the humans that he didn't want to find out, he was afraid that the humans in the government and military would react much the way the boys parents had or worse. And he would be slagged to the pit if anything happened to Sam when he could help it.

"So what do you say?" Sam asked from next to Ratchet's foot.

Ratchet looked down at him and blew out the air from his vents.

"If that is what you want then we can inform the others, I just fear how the other humans will respond." he told Sam.

"To hell with what they think about it, all that matters is that we are happy." Sam told him with a smile.

Ratchet nodded his head.

"So how do we spread the word?" Sam asked him.

Ratchet moved a few tools around as he thought.

"The best way would be to tell Sunstreaker, he will have the information spread around the base faster then a data burst." Ratchet told him.

"Alright then, I'll go tell him." Sam said and began leaving the med bay.

"Wait!" Ratchet said suddenly causing Sam to stop.

He turned around in time to see Ratchet's hand coming at him, the large fingers wrapped around him and lifted him up to his face. He moved forward and pressed his metal lips to Sam's head in a gentle and loving kiss. Sam leaned into it and brought one of his hands up to rub against the warm metal. Once Ratchet had finished Sam moved and placed his own kiss on the medic's lips. Not for the first time Sam wished that he could give Ratchet a real kiss along with a few other things. He wanted nothing more then to truly bond with Ratchet but that could only happen between two Cybertronians and he wasn't one.

When he pulled away he couldn't help the sigh that came out. Ratchet looked at the boy in his had concern in his optics.

"What is wrong Sam?" He asked in a rarely used gentle tone.

"Its just..." Sam could figure out how best to fraze what he wanted to say.

Ratchet seemed to know what Sam was thinking.

"I know Sam... I know." Was all he could think to say.

He gently placed Sam back on the ground and watched him leave. As much as he did love Sam the way he was he couldn't help but think about how much better things between them could be if Sam where an Autobot. He needed to talk to someone about it, the only question was who? He went back to arranging his work area and hardly looked up when Optimus came into the grunted at the Prime and kept focused on his work.

"Ratchet. Is something wrong?" He asked in his deep base rumble.

"What would give you that idea Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

The Prime moved closer.

"Because I just passed Sam in the hallway and he seemed extremely upset. Has something happened between you two?" He asked.

Ratchet let his shoulders drop a little.

"Nothing has happened sir, we have just both realized some of the limitations of our relationship." Was his reply.

He heard a chuckle come from the Prime.

"In all my years of knowing you never have I seen you admit that anything you do has limitations. I've seen you bring mechs back from the Matrix itself when all others have given up."

Ratchet glared at Optimus.

"This is different Prime, there is no operation that can make Sam like us. He is human and will stay that way, we won't be able to bond won't be able to hold each other properly... And one day he will grow old and he will die long before I do." Ratchet snapped. "There might have been hope had the AllSpark survived."

"...But?" Optimus said.

"But I still love him and I will stay with him for as long as I can. And when the time comes for him to leave me..." Ratchet trailed off unable to think about such a time.

Both of them where quiet for a few moments before Optimus spoke up.

"Come with me, there is something I want to show you."

Ratchet didn't know what it was that Optimus wanted to show him but he followed him out of the room and down several halls until they came to a stop out side his office. The door opened when Optimus signaled it to and the two of them stepped inside.

"What did you want to show me sir?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus motioned for him to join him behind his desk and when he did they both turned to face the wall. Sending another data burst a key pad slid out from a hidden compartment in the wall. Optimus began to key in a long series of numbers and when he was done the light at the bottom went from red to green. The pad went back into the wall and a small door opened just above it. Ratchet looked at Prime who gestured with his head for the medic to opened the door.

When he pulled the door open his CPU froze at what he saw inside it. Sitting on a pedestal was what looked like a half formed AllSpark, its jagged edges had small blue sparks running along them. Ratchet looked at Optimus and raised one of his optic ridges.

"How? The only thing that was left of the AllSpark was a fragment." Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded his head.

"It surprised me as well. I placed the shard in there right after the humans gave us this base, I didn't even open it again until a few weeks ago and when I did it was as you see it now." Optimus said.

"It is reforming its self." Ratchet said more to himself then to Optimus. "This means that we will be able to have sparklings again, we can rebuild Cybertron!"

"Yes, it also means something else old friend." Optimus said placing his hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

He thought for a moment before he understood what Optimus was saying.

"I can find a way for Sam..." He began.

"If I where you I would start talking with Wheeljack about making a body." Optimus said leaning closer to Ratchet.

Ratchet's optics got wide and he quickly rushed out of the room to hunt down the engineer.

* * *

_**Well what do you all think? I am sorry to anyone who liked Sam's parents but I just started writing and everything came out the way it wanted too not the way I wanted it to. **_

_**It looks like there might be a few more chapters to this then I thought so I hope that everyone likes them.**_

_**Again please leave me a Review. I can't tell you how much they mean to me.**_

_**Also if anyone wants I will start to take request for stories. So if you want to see a specific paring then please tell me in the form of a review or a PM and I will try ad do something good for you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello all my wonderful fans, I am so happy that everyone is enjoying this story so much it puts the biggest smile on my face. ^_^**_

_**I hope that I am able to keep this as good as everyone seems to think it is.**_

_**Again sorry for any mistakes, since this is only a side project from my main story I have not given it to Angelic to work her magic on. Maybe one day I will ask her to go over it but for now it will stay as is.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"OH PRIMUS THE PAIN STOP!"

Sam let out a sigh and glared down into the face of the yellow bot he was standing on top of.

"I haven't even started yet." Sam told him.

"Oh..." Was the reply that Sunstreaker gave him as he rested his head back down on the large birth.

Sam shook his head and went back to what he was doing. He was currently standing on Sunstreakers chest looking for the latches that would give him access to the bots inner workings. He had been working endlessly to learn as much as he could about being a medic for the Autobots and now it was his first time making a repair on his own. It wasn't anything big just replace a small energon line, so Ratchet had seen this as the perfect time to let Sam go it alone.

At the thought of Ratchet Sam couldn't help but sigh again this time there was a small note of sorrow in it. It had been close to a month and a half since he had moved in with the medic, the first few days had been great and Sam didn't think that there would be any major problems. But all that had changed by the end of the first week. It started small, at first there where long periods of silence between them. Sam would had tried to break the silence but each time he did he normally only got either a ruff grunt telling him that Ratchet had heard him or a one words answer.

Then it had escalated into Ratchet disappearing for days on end and the few times Sam did see him he wouldn't say what he had been up to. Sam tried really hard to not bug him too much about it, but there where times when he just couldn't take it. Thoughs where the times that he was glade to have his studies to take his mind off of things. He doubted that he would have gotten half as far if he wasn't pushed into reading and memorizing all the data pads that he was given.

"Yo! Sammy remember me down here?" Sunstreaker's voice broke into his train of thought and Sam was glade for it.

"Sorry." Was all he said as he finally found the last latch and Sunstreaker's chest compartments began to shift out of place.

"Is something wrong Sam?" He asked.

Sam stared down at the large amount of wires and cogs that where present in the bots chest. He started looking for where the broken line was making sure to find it before answering the question.

"Just got a lot on my mind right now 'Sunny." Sam told him.

Sam reached down into the tangle and began gently shifting parts out of his way so that he could get to the line he needed. The problem was that is was pretty far in there and would require him to submerge almost half his body in order to get to it.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain wrench wielding psychotic medic?" Sunstreaker asked.

Sam almost dropped the cutter he was holding as the bots words caught him by surprise.

"Why would you think it has anything to do with Ratchet?" Sam asked.

Sunstreaker snorted.

"All you guys think that I am just some self absorbed mech who only cares about what prank to pull next. When in fact I am very observant, manly when it comes to my friends and there personal lives." Sunstreaker told him.

Sam stared at him for a moment before getting back to work, he carefully began to lower his upper body into the small opening in the wires that he had made and started to wiggle his way towards the cable.

"Things have just been a little strained the past few weeks. Ratchet keeps running off somewhere and he won't tell me anything." Sam said as he got to the broken line.

He could see the tear in it that was letting the energon leak out, carefully he pulled out a set of clamps that where connected to a work belt around his waist. Placing one on each end of the line he was able to stop the energon flow so that he could remove the old line and put the new one in place.

"From what I have heard he has been spending all his time in Wheeljack's lab." Sunstreaker in formed him.

Sam was so surprised by the news that his grip on one of the parts slipped and he fell a few more inches into Sunstreakers chest before he was able to catch him self.

"Sam! Are you ok in there?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine." Sam lied.

He pushed him self back into the position that he was in before and got back to work. Using the cutting tool that he had brought with him he cut threw both ends of the tube and carefully set it aside. He untied the new line from his waist and began to connect it in the empty space the other had left. The whole thing took about ten minutes to do and once he was done Sam pulled himself out of Sunstreaker's chest and made sure that his chest plates where locked good and tight.

He threw the old line into a pile of old parts and gave 'Sunny the go ahead to get up. While Sam moved over to the sink at the far end of the med bay Sunstreaker started twisting his upper body making sure that the pain that came from the damaged line was gone. He was surprised that Sam was able to do such a good job. He looked over at the boy and was about to tell him what a good job he did when he noticed that Sam was just staring into the bowl of the sink.

He carefully walked over to him and placed one of his large fingers on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey don't worry Sam I am sure that everything will be alright." He tried to reassure him. "I bet that old 'Jack just got him self blown up again and is too embarrassed to come to the med bay for his repairs."

Sam looked up at him hope in his eyes.

"You think so?" He asked.

Sunstreaker nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"I know so." Sunstreaker said.

Sam smiled up at the yellow bot and patted his finger.

"Thanks 'Sunny." He said.

Sunstreaker smiled even though Sam had called him by the nick name that he normally only let Sideswipe call him.

* * *

"No it has got to be more compact!" Ratchet said as he looked over a design for one of the parts.

"What are you talking about Ratchet? This is the basic size for a medical bot." Wheeljack complained as Ratchet began making alterations to his blueprints.

"For a normal medical bot yes but not for this one. Sam may want to be a medic but he isn't going to want to go around with the alt form of an ambulance." Ratchet told him.

"Isn't it you who is always saying 'function not fashion?'" Wheeljack asked as he looked over the new shape of the part.

Ratchet glared at the engineer who quickly put up his hands in a form of surrender. Ratchet nodded in satisfaction and turned back to work on the growing mechanical body in front of him. They had gotten incredibly far in such a short time, although he knew that it came at a heavy price it would be worth it in the end. The gleaming silver body in front of him was just a little smaller then he was which would work out perfectly when it came to more intimate moments. He had made sure that the body was set with all the basic tools that a new medic would need, including a full set of saws, a few surgical lasers and several sub space pockets for storing spare parts.

Anything else that would be need could be added latter on. Ratchet placed his hand on the protoform's head and stroked it gently with his thumb. He could already imagine the optics lighting up and having the same innocent look in them that Sam's brown eyes held. True he would miss the soft brown eyes along with the soft skin that the boy possessed but if giving them up meant that he could keep Sam through out the countless years then he would give them up gladly.

He still didn't know how Sam would react to his plan, he had kept himself from telling him until everything had been figured out. The last thing he wanted was to get his hopes up and then have some kind of unforeseen problem that would take everything away. He knew that he was playing a risky game, there was only so much that Sam could take and Ratchet had been pushing it this past month. Sam would never know how much it was killing him to keep him in the dark. But until the AllSpark had reformed completely he wouldn't tell Sam.

The AllSpark had seemed to pick up on his eagerness for it to be hole again. During the course of the past month Optimus had told him that it had reformed more then 3/4 th of the way. At this rate it should be whole buy sometime next month, Ratchet had guessed. A loud bang on the labs door brought Ratchet out of his thoughts. He walked over and made sure that the door only opened a little so that who ever was out side wouldn't see what was going on inside.

"I brought you the gun you asked for." Ironhide said in his deep growl. "Tell me again when I became your personal delivery bot?"

Ratchet scowled at the truck.

"When you blew out your cannon and then wouldn't stop complaining about the way I treated you for it." Ratchet told him.

He opened the door a little more so that he could grab the weapon that was very much like his own. Ironhide held it just out of his reach though.

"What are you two doing in there?" He asked trying to look around Ratchet's head.

"Nothing that has anything to do with you." Ratchet growled as he tried to grab the gun again.

Ironhide glared at him.

"What ever has you so busy in there it is starting to affect Sam." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet shifted his optics and made sure not to look at Ironhide.

"I know."

"You know? And yet in stead of putting his mind at ease you stay locked in here while he stays in the dark worrying about what is going on." Ironhide said jabbing his finger into Ratchet's chest.

"Every thing that I am doing in here is for him, and until it is finished he doesn't need to know about it." Ratchet retorted.

Ironhide handed him the gun but before walking off he made sure to get one final point across.

"You keep him in the dark for much longer and you will lose him Ratchet, and latter on when you realize your mistake he might not be there anymore."

Ratchet closed the door and turned back to the half finished body. He was sure that no matter what Sam wouldn't leave him but he still couldn't get Ironhide's words out of his head.

"Everything alright Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked causing the medic to jump a little.

He cleared his throat and turned to look at him.

"Everything's fine." He told him.

"I have the new part like you wanted it." Wheeljack said holding up the newly built part.

Ratchet looked it over with a keen optic making sure that it would work properly. He nodded his head when he was sure.

"Good job... Can you carry on from here? There is something I need to do." Ratchet asked.

"Oh... Sure I can, there isn't much involved in connecting this I should be able to get it installed in a few minutes." Wheeljack said as Ratchet moved to the door.

"Thanks 'Jack." Ratchet said before heading out the door as fast as he could.

Wheeljack shook his head and turned to start installing the new part.

"There are somethings about that bot that I just won't ever get." Wheeljack said to the lifeless body.

* * *

The first place that Ratchet went after leaving Wheeljack's lab was the med bay, he figured that since Sam was suppose to be doing Sunstreakers repair that it would be the most likeliest place for him to be. Unfortunately when he got there he found that both rooms where empty. He left and made his way quickly to the rec room, when he got in he found it packed with all the bots who had just gotten off there patrols. Many where getting energon cubs from the dispenser on the far wall while others where crowded around the large screen watching Bumblebee and Sideswipe playing one of the fighting games that Sam had brought with him.

"Looking for someone?" A voice said from next to him.

Ratchet turned and found Sunstreaker sitting at a table with three other bots and two humans. They where all engrossed in a game of poker with a large pile of colored chips set in the center of the table. A large amount of the un used chips where piled in front of Sunstreaker a clear sign that he was winning the game.

"Shouldn't you be in the med bay getting your cable replaced?" He asked.

Sunstreaker laughed as he placed his cards on the table and got a combined groan from the other players. He pulled the chips to him and started staking them in separate piles.

"Already did." He said with a grin on his face. "Your one lucky bot Ratchet."

Ratchet's optics narrowed at his words.

"Why is that?" He asked.

Sunstreaker laughed to himself as a new hand was dealt out.

"Because that kids got some magic hands. I didn't even feel a thing when he was in my chest."

Ratchet wanted nothing more then to take out his wrench and start beating Sunstreaker over the head with it but at the moment he had much more important things to do.

"Where is he?" He asked.

Sunstreaker made a show about arranging his cards just so before he answered Ratchet's question.

"When I left the bay he said something about going to the holo room."

Everyone placed there bets and where all staring at each other trying to decide what to do next. Ratchet turned and was about to leave.

"He has a full house." He called out to them all before the door closed behind him.

Setting off in the direction of the large room normally used for battle training Ratchet made sure that anyone he passed knew that he wasn't in the mood to talk to them. Many could tell that he was in a hurry just by the way he carried him self but a few of the human army doctors insisted on trying to speak with him. The only way he could get them to stop following him was to bring out one of his saws and spin it as a warning to them, they all quickly found other places to be.

He finally reached the holo room and commanded the door to open. When they did he was surprised to see that instead of some fake battle field there was a clear grassy field. The sky was set for a time very late at night and there was a simulated full moon shinning, the sky was clear and he could see countless stares and a few nebula's being projected. He looked around and found the small figure of Sam laying in the tall grass, he was staring up at the sky and didn't turn his attention away when Ratchet came closer.

"Sam..." Ratchet called out to him.

The only sign to show that he had heard his name was how his eyes drifted to look at the medic before going back to there star gazing. Ratched sighed and sat down next to him making sure that he didn't hurt the boy.

"Sam... I am sorry for the way I have been acting." Ratchet told him.

Sam didn't say anything for a while but when he did it wasn't what Ratchet was expecting.

"I have never seen so many stars in the sky before."

Ratchet looked down at him confusion on his face.

"I lived in Tranquility all my life, and due to all the lights from the city and the pollution in the air I was lucky to see the few that I did."

"Sam..." Ratchet tried.

"Is Cybertron showen up there?" He asked suddenly.

The only thing Ratchet could think to do was look up and try and find the small light that was his former home.

"Yes that big one right there." He said pointing to the speck of light that was just a little bigger then the others.

"Hm... I would have loved to see it." Sam said. "Was it nice there?"

Ratchet nodded his head.

"Yes it was, very beautiful. The cities would reach high into the sky, when the sun came up the light would shine off of there frames and it would look like the whole sky was on fire."

Sam sighed. Ratchet looked at him and decided to scrap his plan and take a chance.

"Maybe one day you will see it for your self." He said.

Sam laughed.

"No offense Ratchet but I think that you might have a glitch in your CPU. Optimus told me a long time ago that Cybertron is dead, without the AllSpark it can't be brought back to life."

"Things have a way of coming back Sam." Ratchet told him.

Sam looked at him.

"Even if that where true, I wouldn't be able to go there. I wouldn't be able to make the trip."

"Sam... Do you trust me?" Ratchet asked him.

Sam sat up and looked at him.

"Of course I do."

Ratchet nodded his head.

"Good then come with me." He offered out his hand.

Sam looked at it for a moment before standing up and walking into his open hand. Ratchet carried him out of the holo room and started making his way back to Wheeljack's lab. When they got there Sam looked up at Ratchet.

"What are we doing here?" He asked in a sulking voice.

"I know that my behavior this past month must have been difficult for you to live with. You have given up so much so that we could be together and how do I show my thanks? With secrets that I am sure have hurt you emotionally." Ratchet said looking down at him, sorrow in his optics.

"Ratchet..." Sam began.

"No Sam please, let me say this." Ratchet interrupted him. "This is meant for you but for selfish reasons I have kept it from you. I was afraid that if I showed it to you then something bad would happen and destroy our chances for being truly together."

With that said Ratchet opened the door and carried Sam inside. Wheeljack was sitting over by his work table working on something and he hardly looked up when they came in. Ratchet brought Sam over to the half formed body and set him down next to it. Sam looked over the body shock in his eyes and on his face.

"Ratchet... What is this? Who is this?" He asked.

"He is you." Ratchet told him.

Sam snapped his head up to look at Ratchet and couldn't find anything to say.

"It's not done yet but it will be soon. This is what I have been working on the past month. Wheeljack and I have been working day and night to get it ready." Ratchet informed him.

Sam placed a hand on the cold metal and his eyes got wide.

"It so cold." He said.

"Yes. There is no spark to warm the metal or make the energon flow." Ratchet said.

"But... How will this be me? I have no spark to put into this body, there are no more sparks... the AllSpark..."

"The AllSpark is not as gone as we thought." Ratchet told him. "Even at this moment it is locked in Optimus's office more then half way reformed."

Sam continued to stare at him.

"Once it is whole again, I will beg it to give me a spark for you. Then we can put it into the body and..." He traild off letting Sam figure the rest out for him self.

"You have been going threw all this... for me?" Sam asked amazed.

Ratchet ran a finger around Sam's head and down his back.

"Sam for you I would do so much more. I would fight Megatron single handed with no weapons for you."

Sam grabbed onto Ratchet finger and placed a gentle kiss on the tip.

"Oh Ratchet. I can't tell you what this means to me."

Ratchet chuckled.

"Soon I'll be able to feel it threw our bond."

A great happiness started to build up in Sam and he could hardly control himself.

"How much longer will it take?" He asked.

"For the body another few weeks, for the cube. If its rate of regeneration remains constant then no latter then the end of next month." Ratchet told him.

Sam looked back at the body a smile on his face.

"I can't wait."

* * *

_**Well how did you all like that? I really hope that you liked it but if you didn't then please don't blame me for it. All I do is choose how each section begins after that the rest comes out on its own how it wants.**_

_**And now I beg you guys to help stop flamers on the site. A friend of mine Mrs. Bumblebee has become a target recently for them and I would really like to not do something drastic. But if it doesn't stop I will and trust me no one will like it!!**_

_**Now then,**_

_**Please leave a review, the more that come in the happier I will be and the better and longer each chapter will get.**_

_**And don't forget that if you have a paring that you would like to see in a fic then let me know and I will try and get one for it.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright everyone here we go with another chapter, but before we begin I just have one thing to say...**_

_**I regret to inform you all that at least for now I am going to stop taking requests. Its not that I don't like doing them in fact I love making them! I just have so many that I need to do now so I really want to focus on getting them done. But don't worry I will begin taking them again after I have finished the three or four that I have planed. ^_^**_

_**Now then lets see what is going on with Ratchet and Sam...**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Come on Ratchet don't make me do this!"

If Ratchet where in his robot form he would have rolled his optics, he pulled to a stop in front of one of the buildings on the top level of the base and opened the drivers side door so that Sam could get out. But the boy was being stubborn and stayed sitting with his arms crossed.

"No I am not doing this, you said so your self they aren't real doctors so I shouldn't have to talk to him."

Ratchet inwardly sighed.

"Sam it is not up to me to tell you if you can or can't do this, it is required of all human residence on the base. They are just going to make sure that you are in perfect mental health."

Sam whined.

"Can't you tell them that my mental health is fine?"

"No. I am not a Human doctor or psychiatrist so they will not accept my word on the subject." Ratchet told him.

Sam grumbled to himself for a few minutes before stepping out of Ratchet's cabin.

"Fine but I am only staying for the one hour and after that I am not coming back. I don't care what this guy says." Sam told Ratchet as he walked around to stand in front of the Hummer.

Ratchet flashed his head lights at him before slowly driving off back to the under ground part of the base. Sam sighed and slowly made his way into the building, when he got inside he was directed to a small waiting room that had about three other soldiers in it. There was only one in there that he knew and he was soon waved over by Epps.

"So they even roped you into doing this huh kid?" Epps asked him as soon as he sat down.

Sam gave a fake laugh. "Yeah something about making sure that I haven't gone crazy with all the giant robots running around."

Epps chuckled. "Yeah me too."

"So who is in there now?" Sam asked.

"Will, he's almost done I think. Although I am pretty sure that this guy is going to say that Will is crazy." Epps told him.

Sam gave him a confused look.

"I don't know what was going on but I heard a lot of yelling coming from inside that room. In all the time I've known the guy I have only ever seen Will yell once and believe me it was some scary shit." Epps said.

Sam gulped and knew that his face had just gone bone white. If this guy could make cool laid back Will Lennox blow his top then what was he going to do to him? The room fell into silence for the next few minutes and before long the door opened and out stepped Will who looked slightly red in the face and he was mumbling to himself.

"Yo man how'd it go?" Epps asked.

Will just glared at Epps and walked out of the room mumbling something about the target range and a AK-47. Epps laughed and turned to find Sam with another confused look on his face.

"Must have been worse then I thought. Will only heads to the range with a 47 when he is really pissed off."

Sam stared at Epps but before he could answer he heard someone call his name. He looked up to find a women dressed in the army gear holding a clip board.

"Uh shouldn't one of these other guys go first. I mean they have been waiting and I just got here." Sam tried to stall.

The women shook her head.

"You are seen at the time that you appointment was set and yours is right now." She told him.

Sam looked at Epps for some help but the guy just shook his head and picked up a magazine to read.

'Thanks allot.' Sam thought to himself as he was led into the room.

When he walked through the door he found himself in a medium sized room that was painted a dull white. There wasn't much inside except for two chairs and a table, sitting in one of the chairs was a middle aged women who looked like she pretty well kept. Her hair was blond and pulled back into a tight bun, she wore thin framed glasses and the skin on her face was smoother then it should be. She wore a white lab coat with a picture id pined to the front of it.

Sam sat down in the other chair and kept his hands in his lap. He felt strange sitting there, he had never talked with a psychiatrist before so he wasn't sure what to say.

"Hello Mr. Witwicky." The lady said.

Her voice was calm and sweet with just a hint of underlying sourness that told him that she could be mean if she wanted to.

"Uh... Hi. Can you please call me Sam." He asked her.

She nodded her head and wrote something on her clip board.

"Alright Sam. My name is Dr. Samantha Stevens, I know that this might be strange for you but let me say that all we are going to do is talk. I might have you do one or two tests for me but other then that it won't be anything to extreme." She told him.

Sam nodded his head.

"Alright... What are we going to talk about?" He asked her.

"A little of everything. I will ask you a few questions and you can answer them however you like. This should only take about an hour then after that you are free to go back to your business." She said.

Sam nodded his head again and sat back in his chair a little more. He watched as Dr. Stevens wrote a few more things on her clip board before she looked up at him.

"Alright Sam, tell me how are you doing?' She asked nicely.

"Uh... Fine I guess." He said.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Tell me how things are for you here on the base." She said.

"Well they are pretty good, I am learning a lot." Sam told her.

She wrote something down.

"I understand that you are learning how to fix and repair the aliens, is that right?" She asked.

Sam's eye twitched a little as she called them aliens instead of Autobots but he figured that it was better then her calling them things or machines.

"Yes Ratchet is teaching me how to be a medic for them." Sam said keeping his voice calm.

"And how do you intend to do that?" She asked.

Sam sat there for a minute unsure of what she meant or how to answer. She could tell that he was confused and she rephrased the question.

"How do you intend to help repair them when a lot of the parts that they would need replaced are so much bigger then you are? And you can't expect to be able to understand how there bodies work when they are so much more advanced then anything we have here." She said.

"Ratchet is a great teacher he is making sure that I understand every thing." He told her.

"What about the other part?" She pressed.

Sam looked away from her.

"We're working on that." Was all he said.

He heard her write for a few minutes before she spoke up again.

"If you don't mind my asking. How is your personal life?"

"Its fine, I can't complain about anything really." He told her.

"From what I have read and heard around the base you live here don't you? You moved into the section that the aliens live in." She said.

He nodded slowly.

"Yeah I did."

"Can you tell me why you did that? Why didn't you move into the military housing that the other non military personnel live in or better yet why did you leave your parents house?"

"Because I was asked to move in with Ratchet after I told my parents that I was leaving." He told her making sure to not look at her.

He still didn't like to talk about what happened between him and his mom and dad.

"Why did you tell them you where leaving?"

Sam sighed. This was the reason that he didn't want to talk to this person, he knew that it would come to this subject.

"Because they didn't like who I am with." He said.

"Really? From your file I was under the impression that you where seeing the girl Mikaela Banes. Is that not true?"

Sam laughed why would something like that be in a file about him.

"I was for a while after everything that happened." He told her. "But I broke up with her a month or so after."

"Why?"

"Does it matter? What business is that to anyone?" He asked back.

"Emotional distress can be a contributing factor to mental health." She said.

"We weren't right for each other." He said.

"Are you in a relationship now?" She asked.

"Yeah." He told her.

"Are you happy with it?"

"Very." He said.

"Would you mind talking about her?" She asked.

"Him."

"I'm sorry?" She said.

"Him I am with a guy." He told her not afraid of the reaction this would get.

"I see." She wrote down something. "What made you pick this man over another girl?"

"I would rather not talk about my love life if that's fine with you." He said.

She made a soft humming sound and wrote for a few more minutes.

"Alright Sam I would like for you to do something for me." She said. "Have you ever heard of a Rorschach test?"

He nodded his head.

"Good then you should know how this works. I am going to show you some ink blots and you just tell me what you see." She pulled a few pieces of paper from her brief case and held them with the black spots facing him. "Whenever your ready."

Sam looked at the first picture and tried to find some kind of image.

"I am not sure about this one." He said.

"Just give it your best shot." She told him.

"Umm... I guess it looks like a dog." He said.

"Alright what about this." She held up another picture.

Sam laughed a little. "That looks like Trent falling down some stairs."

She made another humming noise before moving on to the next. The rest of the session went much the same way, she would ask him questions and he would answer them. She kept trying to bring the subject back around to the person he was seeing but he would always dance around the subject. He had a feeling that she already knew who the person was that he was seeing but he didn't want to talk about his love life with Ratchet to this lady no matter how friendly she seemed to be.

By the end of the session she said that someone would inform him about what she had to say about his mental health but he was already out the door when the time limit had passed. He walked quickly out of the building and started to make his way back to the entrance to the Autobots section set bellow the base.

* * *

Ratchet set aside the large container of wax that he was holding and started to rub the substance into the gleaming body in front of him. There was only one thing that would ever make him as happy as he was at this moment and that was when Sam would finally inhabit the body that he had just finished building. All the long hours and hard work from the last month and a half would soon pay off. All that was needed now was for the AllSpark to finish forming and for him to try and get it to give a spark to Sam.

Unfortunately this would be harder to do then it was to say, even before the war the AllSpark hadn't just given sparks out at a request. The one asking needed to be seen worthy enough by the AllSpark, there had been plenty of times back on Cybertron when a pair of mechs would visit the AllSpark and ask it for a spark so they could have a sparkling only to have there request turned down. What made someone worthy enough for one Ratchet didn't know but he would do anything in his power to see that he was given one.

He continued to polish the body until it shined brightly, he tossed aside the large rage that he had been using and moved a large berth next to the table that could easily be pushed around. The body would need to be moved to his med bay so that when the time came he would be able to give it the power jolt it needed to on line. He looked around the lab but found that sometime during his polishing of the body Wheeljack had left and that he was alone. He rolled his optics and let out a sigh.

"Wheeljack of all the times for you to not be in here you pick the moment I need your help." Ratchet said to himself.

He moved to the door and stepped out into the hallway, he turned to start looking for the engineer and almost ran into Sunstreaker. The yellow bot stood there with a grin on his face and mischief in his optics. At the sight of Sunstreaker Ratchet couldn't help but remember the words he had said to him a little over a month ago and the look he had while he said it. The memory made Ratchet's hand twitch for his wrench.

"What are you doing down here?" Ratchet asked him.

He tried to put on an innocent face but that hadn't worked on Ratchet in a long time.

"I came to tell you that Optimus was looking for you." Sunstreaker told him.

"Why didn't he call me over the comm link?" Ratchet asked.

Sunstreaker shrugged a shoulder.

"He said that he tried but you didn't answer. He thought that you might be with Sam..." He said the last part with smug grin.

Ratchet glared at him.

"You keep your distance from Sam!"

"Come on Ratchet what do you think I am going to do to him?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

Ratchet didn't say anything, he just brushed past past him making sure to bump him hard on the shoulder as he walked by. He figured that Optimus would be in his office so he went there to talk with him. When he got there he was called in by the Prime and he stood waiting for what Optimus had to say.

"Ratchet I am sorry if I disturbed you." Optimus said.

Ratchet shook his head.

"No I am the one who should say sorry. I was busy with the body that I blocked out everything else, it won't happen again."

Optimus nodded his head and smiled.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. How is the body coming along?"

"I finished it this morning and was polishing it when I missed your call." Ratchet told him.

"That's good to hear. Now all that is left is to see if the AllSpark will give a spark to the body." Optimus said standing from his desk.

He proceeded to open the hidden door behind his desk that held the AllSpark. He placed it on his desk so Ratchet could see it. He hummed happily at the progression of the cube, it was almost done. There was only a few jagged edges left and he could already see the blue sparks that danced on them mending the broken and burnt metal.

"Not much longer. If this keeps up I would say it will be whole again by the end of the week." Ratchet said.

"Yes that is what I thought as well." Optimus said.

Ratchet watched as Optimus picked up the cube and placed it back inside the compartment, he then closed the door which blended seamlessly with the rest of the wall. Ratchet said good bye to Optimus and walked out ready to tell Sam the good news, he also needed to continue his search for Wheeljack so they could move the body to the med bay.

Suddenly at that moment a large explosion shook the base and set several red lights flashing and a siren started to go off. Ratchet sighed and started to run back in the direction of Wheeljack's lab. He knew where the engineer was now.

* * *

_**Sorry that this chapter wasn't longer but this is all that would come for now, and I didn't want to try and force something out cause then it would just ruin the story.**_

_**The next chapter will be out after a little while so I hope that this holds you guys over for a few days.**_

_**Review and I will love you forever ^_^  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Writing for this story has now become one of the best parts of my week, it just makes me happy that I have one of if not the only long running Sam/Ratchet story out there.**_

_**As a hopeful writer I hope that I can come up with an original story that people like as much as you all like this one and all my others.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam sighed and set aside the data pad that he had been reading from, he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling of the room. It was a whole two weeks past the time frame that Ratchet had originally given him and he still hadn't seen the finished body. From what Ratchet had told him during the only time in the past two weeks that he had seen him. He had been on his way to show Sam the finished body and to tell him about the AllSpark almost being whole again, but that was before Wheeljack had decided to get more inventive with one of his pet projects.

The end result of which was the destruction of half his lab and a good chunk of the body that the two bots had spent endless hours working on. Sam had never seen Ratchet so angry at anyone, and that included the time Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had slipped something into his energon to make him off line and then painted him a bright neon pink. Sam had come to the lab just in time to see a large crowd of Autobots standing in the door way as Ratchet yelled at Wheeljack.

Sam wasn't sure about everything that he had called him but he knew that from the way all the other bots where reacting to it that it wasn't anything good. At the peek of the yelling Optimus had ordered Ironhide to take him and Bumblebee away saying that they where both to young to hear that kind of language. Since then Ratchet had refused to go anywhere near the engineer preferring to lock himself in the med bay and not let anyone inside unless they where falling apart and leaking mass amounts of energon.

Not even Sam had been spared from the last act, he hadn't set foot in the med bay for the two weeks that Ratchet had locked himself in. At night he had taken to staying in Bumblebee's room after telling an overly enthusiastic Sunstreaker that he would not sleep on the same berth as him. He had nothing against the yellow twin but there was something off about how he always wanted to get Sam alone. He decided to keep this fact to himself since he didn't want to add to Ratchet's stress.

A sudden pounding started to shake the floor and then the door to the rec room opened and in stepped the last Mech Sam had expected to see. Ratchet stood there not as tall as he normally carried himself but just as proud as ever, Sam could see the result of his over worked body. His optics where dim and several of the gears in his arms and legs kept grinding together, there was even a high pitched whine starting to come from somewhere inside his chest and Sam figured that his systems where having a hard time cooling down.

"Oh my God! Ratchet are you ok?" Sam asked rushing out of his chair and over to the bot who slowly and shakily knelt down.

"Sam.... I am fine. Nothing a good 24 hour recharge won't fix." Ratchet replied.

His voice was static filled and it would fade in and out like Bumblebee's use too.

"Ratchet your not fine look at you!" Sam said.

Ratchet waved off Sam's concerns and as gently as he could picked him up. For the medic to pick himself back up was another story, it took almost five minutes for him to stand up and another few before he started to move back out the door.

"Its done Sam... I finished it. Now... we can..." Ratchet started but Sam cut him off.

"Stop Ratchet. We can't do this now, not with you in this condition. Before anything else happens you are going to rest, you need to sleep and have some energon."

Ratchet looked down at him while he kept walking.

"Sam..."

"No! With you like this you are in no shape to do anything. So... I am ordering you on bed rest and a you are to have a cube of energon at least every two to three hours." Sam told him.

Ratchet forced out a laugh. "So you are going to be my doctor now is that right Samuel?"

Sam smiled. "That's right, and I can be just as stubborn as you, and if you think about arguing any more I will go to Optimus and have him order you to do as I say."

"Alright, alright bed rest it is." Ratchet relented. "You will make a fine medic one day."

"Yeah well I am learning from the best there is." Sam offered him.

They came to the med bay and Ratchet opened the doors. Laying on the large berth in the middle of the room sat the large newly finished body, Ratchet moved as if he where going to take Sam over to it but Sam smacked his fist down on the hand that held him.

"Ratchet! Bed first, it can wait."

Ratchet sighed and moved in stead to the second door that led to his privet room. He laid down on the berth and sat Sam down on his chest. Sam watched him as he settled down and was glade to see that he was doing like he said, Sam pulled out his cell phone and pressed in the number that Bumblebee had given himself.

When the scout answered Sam asked if he could bring a couple of cubes of energon to the med bay for Ratchet, there had been a few moments of hesitation before Sam guaranteed him that he would be safe coming inside. A little over ten minutes latter there was a small stack of energon cubs sat near the berth close enough for Ratchet to grab one in between the periods of being awake and asleep. Sam stayed with Ratchet for the rest of the day keeping an eye on him, he was happy to see that each time Ratchet woke up he would sound and look better then he had been before.

Finally the time came where Ratchet woke up and was fully recovered, he ran a 30 minute long systems check on himself followed by a few self repairs that Sam had helped him with. Ratchet picked Sam up and hugged him close to his spark.

"Thank you Sam for helping me, I do not know what came over me. I wasn't able to see how far I had pushed myself these past two weeks. I was on the verge of a complete stasis lock." Ratchet told him.

Sam hugged the giant warm chest and sighed happily.

"Its no problem Ratchet, I am just glade that I was able to help. I hatted seeing you like that... so don't ever do that to me again!" Sam warned him.

Ratchet chuckled but promised.

The following day was when Sam finally was able to see the body that would soon be his, he couldn't help by gasp at the craftsmanship that Ratchet had put into it.

"It is a few feet smaller then me, and many of the parts that are basic for a medic have been altered so that they will compact more. This will allow you to take on an alt form that isn't as bulky as the one I have." Ratchet told him.

"Ratchet there is nothing wrong with your alt form I have always liked it." Sam told him.

Ratchet ran a large finger down the boys back.

"I know but I also know how much you like the more flashy forms like what Bumblebee or Sideswipe have."

Sam nodded knowing that he couldn't refuse that fact.

"Well you did a fantastic job Ratchet I can't wait.... Speaking of which, how the heck do we do this?" Sam asked.

Ratchet thought for a few minutes.

"I am not exactly sure how it will work. I am going to ask the AllSpark for a spark for you and we can only hope that it will give one."

With that said Ratchet commend Optimus and asked him to bring the cube to the med bay. Sam stood on the chest of the body with sweet sliding sown the side of his head, he couldn't remember being this nervous before in his life. Soon Optimus was walking in caring the Cube and being followed by several of the other bots. They had all been wanting to be there when it happened hoeing that this would work. Optimus gave Sam a smile and handed the cube to Ratchet with a firm nod.

Everyone in the room was quiet as Ratchet focused on the cube and off lined his optics. Several minutes passed in which no one moved or spoke, finally Ratchet's optics came back on and his entire frame fell slightly.

"Well...!" Ironhide demanded.

Ratchet turned to look at everyone before his optics fell on Sam.

"It will give the spark, but it says that for you it will be painful. Since the spark is our souls given form the AllSpark will be condensing your soul into the spark."

Sam dropped his head.

'Incredible pain but in exchange a spark and the chance to be with Ratchet forever.' Sam thought.

"Sam if you don't want to..." Ratchet began but Sam held up his hand.

"No Sacrifice, No Victory." Was all he said.

Ratchet couldn't think of anything to say so he just held to cube out to the boy. Just as Sam placed his hands on the cube Sideswipe pushed his way through the crowd of Autobots.

"Sam your parents are at the front gate!"

Sam snapped his head up just as his hands where pulled the last few inches to the cube, a wave of energy ripped from the cube and Sam was bombarded by a searing pain that ran up his arms and into his whole body. He tried to pull his hands off the cube but found that they wouldn't move. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees; he begged at someone to take the cube away from him but no one dared to move.

Everyone eyes/optics went wide at what happened next, the cube started to melt in Sam's hands but none of the liquid metal fell onto the body or berth under him. Instead it started to flow up and along his arms coating his skin in its dull silver embrace. As it flowed the searing heat left to be replaced by a below freezing chill that kept following the path of the metal.

"I-its-s-s c-cold-d-d." He managed through now clenched teeth.

By now the cube had completely melted into a pile of liquid metal on Sam's arms. It kept flowing coating his upper arms and then moving up his neck. Sam arched his head back and gasped as the cold crept into his head and felt like it was drilling into his brain. He realized to late that with his mouth open it gave the metal a new place to travel, he tried to close it but was too late. The stuff had already started to drip into his mouth and coat the inside, he wasn't able to shut it now no matter how hard he tried.

He felt it sliding down his throat and filling into his stomach before passing on through the openings that led out of the stomach. He felt it travel along every vain until it started to wrap around his heart, once it was there it felt like it was squeezing the organ until it would explode. He wasn't sure when he stopped being able to see, but after a few minutes he couldn't hold onto the waking world anymore and a seance of undoing began to take over as he fell into darkness.

Everyone gasped as the liquid AllSpark began to fill into Sam's open mouth, they watched as he grabbed at his throat and fell to his knees.

"Ratchet do something!" Bumblebee called out.

"There is nothing that can be done, the AllSpark is breaking down his very soul and condensing it into the spark that will power the body." Ratchet explained.

"His entire body is being broken down." Ironhide said pointing to where Sam's arms use to be.

All that was left now where two stumps that where slowly disappearing as the metal moved along them.

"Ratchet you will need a container for the spark to stabilize in." Wheeljack said from the back of the group.

Ratchet didn't even question why Wheeljack was there, he just nodded his head and hurried to grab the container. When he came back Sam had passed out and the AllSpark was working on breaking down the rest of the body, the metal travailed until it covered his entire body. Then slowly it started to pool in the area where his chest was, the arms where gone and the legs where almost finished too. The head was half there and half not.

Finally only the torso was left and that too was quickly fading, in the middle of what was left of the chest the liquid had started to rise and retake the shape of a cube. After several long minutes the body was gone and the cube sat on the new mech's chest, there was a slight humming sound coming from the cube and Ratchet picked it up staring at it in confusion. Before anyone could say anything a section in the middle of the cube opened, a soft but brilliant blue light began to drift out. A gentle crackle was heard and then the glowing spark drifted from the opening, the ball of light shined and bubbled almost happily. Ratchet snapped out of his daze quickly and brought the container close to the spark and managed to usher it into the long tube.

Once the spark was contained the cube closed back up and sat there still and quiet. As one all the bots in the room let the air out of there tanks in a sigh. Ratchet handed the cube back to Optimus his full attention on the pulsing spark in his hands, he turned his back on the group and set the container safely on the counter where it could stabilize for the next few hours.

"What are we going to tell the boys creators?" Ironhide asked.

Everyone looked at Ratchet since it wasn't up to him what to tell them.

"Tell them... that Sam is unavailable now. Tell them that he is extremely ill with the flu and can't see anyone. That should buy some time until I can speak with Sam and see what he wants to tell them." Ratchet said keeping his attention on the glowing spark.

It crackled happily as Ratchet moved a finger along the length of the tube.

* * *

_**OK I know that you must hate me for leaving it like that but come one... I don't get to pick where and when the chapters stop.**_

_**My only regret is that this chapter wasn't longer... I hate making anything that is less then like 3,000 words but oh well the next one will be better I promise. **_

_**I think that we might be getting near the end but I am not sure.**_

_**Review and I might give thought to making a sequel after this ends.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here we go one of the moments that you have been waiting for. So I hope that you like how this turns out. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Ratchet couldn't bring himself to get any work done in his med bay, he was sure that there where things that he should be doing but he couldn't focus enough on anything other then the brightly shinning spark in its tube. It had been over six hours since the spark had formed and he was longing for when he could put it in the body sitting near by. The sound of the doors opening made him turn his attention away from the spark and onto whoever had come in.

"How is he doing Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked as he looked at the spark.

"He is doing well, the spark is stabilizing well not much longer and it will be ready to place in the body." Ratchet told him.

Bumblebee hummed thoughtfully which brought Ratchet's attention to how the young bot was carrying himself.

"Is something the matter?" Ratchet asked.

Bumblebee turned so that he wasn't looking Ratchet in the optics. He wasn't sure how he had been the one who was picked for this job but he was sure that Ironhide had cheated when they where picking.

"Sam's parents are persistent on wanting to see him." Bumblebee said rubbing his hand against the back of his head like he had seen Sam do when he was nervous.

Ratchet clenched his fist in silent anger, his anger only got worse as Bumblebee continued.

"They are demanding to see him and they won't listen to what anyone tells them, not even Optimus."

Ratchet snapped there and walked quickly out of the room leaving a stunned Bumblebee to try and catch up. While they moved through the base Bumblebee continued to try and calm Ratchet down but nothing he did worked.

"Where are they?" Ratchet demanded to know.

He heard Bumblebee mumble something about Optimus's office so Ratchet set off in that direction. He set a quick pace so it wasn't long before he was standing out side the room. His entire frame was shaking with anger and several of his cables where pulled extremely tight, it was causing pain to run through his back but he ignored it. He commed Optimus for him to open the door since it wasn't responding to his command. There was a moments pause before the door opened.

Ratchet walked in furry in his optics he spotted the two humans standing on Optimus's desk looking angry them selves. Optimus sat behind the desk and looked at Ratchet as he came in. Ratchet began to make his way to the two standing on the desk but when Optimus stood and gave him a glare Ratchet could do nothing else but stop in his tracks. There was a reason that Optimus was the leader other then his title as Prime, he could command with out saying a word.

"Ratchet, Sam's parents have just been asking about his well being." Optimus said calmly.

Ratchet stood as straight as he could clenching his fists behind his back.

"He is doing well." It was all that Ratchet would trust himself to say.

"Where is my son?" Ron demanded.

Several more of Ratchet's cables tightened to the point where they where letting out a soft whine.

**::Ratchet you must calm down.:: **

Optimus sent to him.

A few of the gears in Ratchet's fist began to grind against each other until he finally let his fist relax.

"He is resting in the med bay." He told the father.

"Let us see him!" Judy demanded.

"I am afraid that it is not a possibility right now. He is still very sick and we can not risk it spreading around the base." Ratchet lied.

"We need to talk to him." Ron said.

"What gives you the idea that he wants to talk with you?" Ratchet asked.

A disapproving sound came from Optimus at his question.

"We are his parents and we need to straighten all this out. Just because he has made a mistake doesn't mean that we don't love him." Judy said forcefully.

The hand that Ratchet had let relax was suddenly in such a tight fist that several cables snapped and energon began to trickle out of his hand. Ratchet realized what had just happened and tried to open his fist but found that it was locked in place, he wasn't able to move any part of his hand. The two humans looked around the room trying to find what the source of the noise had been.

"Ratchet are you alright?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet looked at him a scowl on his face.

"I must go back to the med bay. I have some repairs that need doing." Ratchet said.

Ratchet waited for Optimus to give him some kind of sign that it was alright for him to leave. At the slight nod of his head Ratchet was out the door and down the hallway faster then someone could blink. When he got into the med bay he slammed his broken fist against the wall making a sizable dent in it.

"Slagging pit spawned..." The rest of his rant was carried on in Cybertronian and would have made even Megatron gasp at his language.

A small noise from the corner of the room caught his attention and he turned to find Wheeljack standing there watching him. Ratchet let out a huff and sat at a work table and began to remove the armor that covered his hand, slowly his hand was striped of its top and under armor. Soon he was looking at the mess of wires that made up the inside.

He started to take out the broken cables and attached the new ones, while he was in there he also took out some of the more worn out cogs and put new ones in. Once it was finished he put the armor back into place and slowly opened his fist, the new parts where tight and it hurt a little but it opened. He did it a few more times until the pain faded and his hand moved with its normal flow. He took a look out of the corner of his optic and saw that Wheeljack was still standing there.

"What do you want Wheeljack?" He asked.

"I came to keep an optic on things while you where out. A new spark can't be left alone you know, and since you and I are the only ones who know what to do if something happens..." Wheeljack let his sentence trail off.

Ratchet instantly looked back at the spark on the counter, it was still fine. It was bubbling happily in the tube and was shinning brightly.

"I think its just about ready." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet walked over and picked up the tube, at the contact the spark bubbled happily and shined just a little bit brighter. Ratchet brought it over to the body which made it brighten even more.

"Bring the charger over here." Ratchet told Wheeljack.

Wheeljack did as Ratchet said and brought over a pair of large cords with metal clamps on the end. Ratchet carefully opened one end of the tube and gently tipped it towards the opened spark chamber, the spark started to glide out and moved to the chamber. Little strands of energy started to wrap around the chamber and they began to pull the spark faster into the opening. Soon the spark had settled inside the chamber and it filled out the space that was there. The doors to the chamber closed once the spark had settled and it began to hum softly.

Ratchet grabbed one of the cables and attached it to a section near the chamber, while Wheeljack hooked the other cable to a part on the torso. Ratchet moved over to the wall where a panel was set that the cables came from.

'This is going to black out a few of the surrounding cities but it can be blamed on a power surge.' Ratchet thought.

He flipped the switch and watched as the lights in the med bay flickered and then went out completely. The back up lights turned on along with the red emergency lights. There was a large crackling sound coming from the body as the power coursed through it. Ratchet scanned the body and found that the power levels where just right, he flipped the switch again and the surge of power stopped. The lights remained off for a while but then slowly they started to come back on as power returned to the base.

Ratchet rushed to the side of the body and quickly took the hooks off. He heard the gentle clicking and whirling of new parts starting for the first time. Gentle he stroked the silver head willing the optics to come on line.

* * *

Sam felt like he was floating in darkness, but it was warm and felt nice. He didn't know how long he had been like this, all he knew was that Ratchet was somewhere close by. Every now and then he could feel him come closer to him and that made him very happy, he wanted to be able to see him again or at the very least see anything. The darkness was driving him crazy, all he could do was float there not moving. The sudden feeling like he was falling made him a little worried but it soon settled and he was floating in place once more only now there was another feeling. Like something was pulling at his mind, it soon lead to him feeling like he was in two places at once. Then it happened.

Pain started to rip through him like he had never felt before, it reminded him of when he was young and would put a battery on his tong only this was hundreds of times worse and it hurt instead of tickled. The pain lasted for what felt like forever, and when it stopped it felt like it had never happened. His mind was telling him that he should be in pain but he didn't feel anything, he then noticed that something was different. He could feel the weight of himself where before he had no weight. It was like when a body part falls asleep, he tried to move any part of him but nothing responded to him.

Something suddenly flashed before his eyes, hundreds of symbols began to run up and down his line of sight. They looked like they wanted to tell him something but he didn't know how to read them.

'Why can't this stuff be in English.' He thought to himself.

In response to his words a single line of symbols replaced the swarm that had been there, they flashed for a moment before they translated into English.

**Cybertronian to English translation.**

The swarm of symbols returned only now they where displayed in English, they flew by quickly but somehow Sam was able to read what they had all said. It was a systems check like a computer when it starts up. They continued to fly by until they vanished again, next a graph was displayed showing power levels. It looked like his power was full and that his body was starting up.

**Optic sensors on line. **

The words flashed brightly before his vision crackled to life, it was in black and white at first then flipped through several different colors until it set its self to show everything like he normally would see it. Only now everything looked different, shapes where sharper colors more defined. And little side menus kept popping up next to things telling him what they where, what they where made out of and how dangerous they where.

**Audio sensors on line.**

The new words left quickly and a moment latter something popped in his head and dozens of different sounds began to fill his head.

**Adjusting audio levels.**

The sounds began to fade slightly but not by much, just to the point where he could bare to hear. He started to hear someone talking and delighted when he recognized who it was.

"Sam... Sam can you hear me?"

It was the voice of Ratchet, he was close Sam could feel it.

He tried to talk but only a high pitched whine came out.

**Adjusting vocal processors. **

He tried again.

"R...Ratchet." This time the word came out but it sounded metallic and robotic.

'God why can't I sound like my self?' Sam thought.

**Accessing memory files please wait.... Granted... Tuning vocal processors.**

"Ratchet?" Sam tried again and was happy to hear his own voice come out.

"Sam, its alright. Your in your new body now." Ratchet said coming into his line of sight.

Sam looked at Ratchet and a number of boxes popped up next to his face. They gave his information and a voice sounded in his head.

**"Designation Ratchet. Title Autobot Chief Medical Officer. Danger level high, current state worried" **

A smaller version of Ratchet appeared on the screen of his vision it spun around slowly and more information started to be told to him.

**"Warning do not anger, medical knowledge vastly exceeds any other known to date. Responsible for over one hundred Decepticon terminations..." **

It continued to tell him facts until Sam begged it to stop. It switched off at his asking and his vision returned to normal with out the boxes of information. He started to feel the gentle rubbing of something along his head and figured that it was Ratchet's hand.

"Hey Ratchet." Sam said trying to smile.

He watched as Ratchet let out a sigh and a rare smile came across his face.

"It good to have you back Sam, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Good, although I feel heavy." Sam said.

Ratchet began scanning over him.

"That's normal, you have to get use to the new weight and size of your body. You will probable have to learn to walk all over again." Ratchet told him.

Sam laughed."That's great, from what I've heard it was hard enough for me to do it the first time."

Ratchet chuckled and rubbed his hand along Sam's head again.

"Lets get you sitting up." Ratchet said.

Sam tried lifting himself up and only was able to do it with Ratche's help. He looked around the room and found that he was in the med bay, his optics fell on Wheeljack. The same thing started all over again, boxes popped up and then a small figure of Wheeljack next to them. He stopped it before the voice could start up again.

He was able to stay sitting up on his own and he started to move the different parts of his body making sure that they worked. He found that everything moved like he wanted it too, and he was happy to see that the weight was easy to adjust to. Carefully he swung his legs over the edge of the berth, Ratchet was at his side in a flash as he tried to stand up. He swayed for a moment but stayed up right, he lifted one leg and placed it in front of the other. Slowly he started walking around on shaky legs helped by Ratchet who kept his arms on Sam the whole time, the more he walked the more use to moving he became. A little over an hour latter he was slowly moving on his own with Ratchet following him, thirty minutes more and he was walking like he normally walked. He turned around and grind and Ratchet, or at least he hoped he was grinning. His face didn't show much expression in this form.

"So when do I get my alt form?" He asked happily.

"Not for at least another day or so. Remember your new to this body it takes time to get use to it." Ratchet said firmly.

"Aww... your no fun." Sam pretended to pout.

"I am not suppose to be fun." Ratchet said gruffly.

The moment was interrupted by the med bay doors opening, the action caused the noise in the hallway to come into the room. Sam could hear several people yelling and a few more calmly trying to make peace between everyone.

"I don't care what you people say he is my son and I am going to see him and there is nothing you can say about it. Now get out of my way before I kick your ass."

Sam looked back at the door.

"Mom?" He asked.

He walked to the door and looked out.

"Sam no!" Ratchet tried but he was already there.

Sam looked down and saw his mom and dad standing in front of the bay doors being held off by Will and Epps.

"You can't go in there." Will was telling them.

Behind Ron and Judy, where Optimus and Bumblebee. Everyone turned to look at him when he came to the open door. Sam made sure to shut off the thing that kept trying to tell him who everyone was and he focused on what was going on.

"Mom... Dad?" Sam said with out thinking.

The two of them looked up at him with shock.

"Sammy?" They both said before falling to the floor as they passed out.

"Well that didn't go well." Epps said looking up at Sam.

Sam was sure that where he still human that he would be crying right now. He crouched down and reached a finger towards his parents but stopped before he touched them. He pulled his hand back and looked at them sadly. Ratchet helped him back up and tried to comfort him.

"Sam... I know that this isn't the best time, but we can not let the news about you spread beyond who know right now." Optimus told him.

Sam looked at Optimus not sure what to say.

"What should we do?" Will asked.

Optimus kept looking at Sam, and he knew that the where waiting for him to say something. His shoulders sank as he made up his mind.

"They can't know, we should take them back to the house and make them think that all this didn't happen." Sam said.

"What if they come back looking for you?" Bumblebee asked.

"He won't be here." Optimus said.

Will, Epps and Bumblebee all looked at him confused, but Sam knew what he was getting at.

"I died." Sam said a small mechanical whine in his voice.

* * *

_**Yeah I know that you all hate me for leaving it like that but come on I can't give up the goods just like that ^_^**_

_**So here is the thing I am looking for an alt form for Sam also looking for some suggestions for names for him. Put them in a review and I will consider them.**_

_**So Review and feel my love.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Not much to say this time around.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed they really mean a lot to me and I hope to see more for this chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam sighed as he sat alone in the hanger where the cars where kept for when the Autobots needed or wanted to change there alt forms. He was told by the others to meet them here at noon and here he was alone and it was going on ten after. Normally he wouldn't be bothered with having to wait a few extra minutes but since the Autobots where never late for anything he started to get worried.

With nothing else to do until they got there he began looking over his body again. It was a habit that he had fallen into the past few days since he didn't have anything else to do in his spare time. He wasn't allowed to do any extra work until he had become use to his new body, he would have liked to argue against the restriction but it had been told to him directly from Optimus.

Running his new hand over the exposed silver metal of his other arm he again marveled at the increased sensation. With his new higher seances things had become more defined, colors where brighter and shapes where sharper. He could hear things clearer and much farther away then he could before, all he needed to do was turn up his audio receptors. His sight too had been taken up several levels, not only could he see every detail perfectly but he could zoom in on things or zoom out. He also had a number of different optic settings that ranged from night vision to x-ray. He had amused himself for a long while as he looked through walls and floors and into the rooms beyond.

Although there where many rooms around the base that where lined with lead so his vision couldn't penetrate the walls or floors. But even with all these amazing new abilities there where several others that he wasn't allowed to use, Ratchet had made sure to turn off all his extra functions as soon as he was able. So he wasn't allowed to use his comm link or connect to the Internet, and all of his radar and weapons had been taken off line. Ratchet told him that he would slowly turn them back on so that Sam could get use to everything at a steady pace.

His thoughts about what he would soon be able to do where interrupted when he heard the heavy footsteps signaling the approach of several bots. He faced the open hanger door and saw Ratchet, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime walking in.

"Hello Sam I am sorry that we are late." Optimus said.

"Is ok I am just happy that nothing has happened." He said.

He saw Bumblebee shift slightly and he could tell that something was wrong.

"Nothing has happened has it?" He asked.

"It would seem that word has gotten back to the president of our... new arrival and he is sending his liaison down here to make sure he is no threat." Ratchet said keeping his annoyance hidden.

"What new arrival? No one has made planet fall for a month or two." Sam said confused.

"In the governments eyes you are a new arrival." Optimus told him.

"Oh... right." He said embraced. "So what they think that I might be a Decepticon pretending to be an Autobot?"

"No, he will manly be here to get a copy of your transmission signal so that they can track you. They did it with all of us." Bumblebee told him.

"So that means that we need to make it look like you have always been an Autobot." Ratchet said.

"Alright how do we do that?" He asked.

"First we must get you an alt form." Bumblebee told him.

'Well that explains why they wanted to meet here.' Sam thought looking around at all the shinning cars.

"First you must find a form that supports your size." Ratchet told him.

"What do you mean supports my size?" Sam asked.

"You can only compact your body so much before it becomes painful and a strain on your systems, there for you must pick an alt form that you can compact yourself into without hurting your self." Ratchet explained. "Take Optimus for example, he is much to large to have an alt form like Bumblebee. If he really tried he might be able to take on Ironhide's form for a while but after a time the stress from making his parts so cramped would wear him down and cause extreme pain. Eventually something would break or snap."

Sam nodded his head in understanding.

"So since I am just a little smaller then you I would have to pick something like a truck?" Sam asked.

Ratchet shook his head.

"No when we where building your body, I made sure that your parts where more compacted then any other bot your size. This means that you can have a truck form if you want, but you can also take a form that is closer to Bumblebee's size." Ratchet told him. "But nothing beyond that!"

Sam nodded his head excited, of all the things he had been wanting to do since getting his new body picking an alt form was at the top of his list. He started looking down the rows of shinning cars looking for one he liked, he wanted something that looked good and was very fast. he would go with a Camero alt from but he didn't want to take that away from Bee. He made sure to move slowly going from car to car, Bumblebee stayed right beside him telling him everything he needed to know about each one, since Sam was cut off from the Internet he wasn't able to look up the information himself.

It took around an hour and a half close to two hours for them to find one that Sam liked, as soon as he saw it he knew that it was the one for him. With the information that Bumblebee gave him only made him want it more.

"This is it, this is the one I want." Sam said.

He called out to Ratchet who came walking over to look over the car his future bonded had picked.

"Hmm... A red and black 2008 Audi R8 TDL Le Mans." Ratchet said as he looked over the car. "420 horse power, the earth vehicle can reach speeds up to 187 MPH but you should be able to go almost double that." He said.

The thought sent an excited shiver down his back as he imagined racing with Bee through the desert around the base.

"Alright I can't wait how do I do this?" He asked.

"Calm down Sam." Ratchet said trying to hid his amusement. "I need to unblock the programing for it."

Ratchet mover to the back of Sam's head and opened a port that would let him link up with Sam's systems. Extending the cable from his wrist he attached it to the port and started taking down the firewalls that blocked the program. There was a soft click as Sam's systems started running through the new program, soon Ratchet unhooked the cable and let it go back into his wrist.

Sam felt something stir in him and it made him feel kind of funny, it began to increas like it was looking for a way out.

"Ratchet... what is going on?" He asked a little scared.

"Its alright Sam its the program it sees that you are still in your protoform and it is trying to get you to scan for your alt form. Just look at the car you picked and focus on scanning." Ratchet told him.

Sam turned his attention to the shinny red and black car and willed himself to scan the it. Responding to his want he felt something shift in his optics and he saw a blue light wash over the car. Once it was done a second image appeared in his vision and started breaking apart the car into its simple parts, every screw and bolt was counted and stored in his memory and soon the picture had reassembled its self. Next an image of himself appeared and started breaking down too then started assigning different parts different functions and soon the whole body was together again.

After it was finished Sam felt something else go on in side his head, it felt like someone had flicked a light switch because suddenly he could feel himself collapsing inside of himself. It was weird to feel his parts shift and fold in like that, even more when his vision began to widen so that he could see in almost 180 degrees around himself. Things finally settled down and Sam felt kind of light headed, he felt a tingling sensation wash over him and knew that Ratchet had just scanned him.

"Very well done Sam." He said proud.

"I feel like my head is spinning." Sam said talking through his speakers.

He felt something large and heavy settle on his back... roof and it started to rub back and forth which felt good.

"That is normal Sam, after the first few transformations the feeling will go away." Ratchet said.

Sam hummed happily, or at least tried to. Instead his engine rumbled to life which scared the hell out of him both from the sudden sound and the feeling. He jerked back and rammed right into Ratchet's leg which caused the CMO to give a yelp of surprise and fall back onto his aft. Sam quickly forced himself to transform and rushed to Ratchet's side on shaking legs. He fell to his knees when he was close enough to him and tried to help him into a sitting position.

It took a moment but he was finally able to help Ratchet sit up.

"Primus." Ratchet groaned as he rubbed at his back.

"God Ratchet are you ok I didn't mean..." Sam began but Ratchet cut him off.

"Shh Sam its alright." Ratchet said taking Sam's hand in between his own.

He rubbed the hand for a moment while both of them stared into each others optics. There moment was ruined however by some badly held back laughter. Both of them turned to look at the opening of the hanger and found that it was now full of Autobots and human solders alike. Standing right where the door cut away was Optimus who looked like he was really trying not to look in on there intimate moment, the others where far less worried about there privacy. Standing in a crowed looking in on them was Ironhide, Wheeljack, Red Alert, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The humans looking in where mostly from Will's team and then there where a few more that where staring in wide eyed wounder.

The one who had let the laugh slip out was of course Sunstreaker, he tried to cover it up by placing both hands over his mouth plates but the damage had been done. Sam sighed and sat back as Ratchet rushed to stand and began stalking over to the crowed, his hand dipped into a subspace and came back out with a long wrench. Sam watched the faces of every bot turn up in fear as Ratchet got closer and soon there was a collective sound of them transforming and then the screeching of tires as they all drove off as fast as they could.

Sam heard Ratchet hum happily to himself and turned to walk back to Sam who was still sitting on the floor, he didn't come any closer and he didn't until Sam saw Bumblebee quickly make his way out of the hanger. Once they where alone Ratchet came back to Sam and offered his hand down to him, Sam took it happily and was pulled up to his feet. He felt Ratchet's hand slid up his arm and move to the back of his neck, his fingers dipped into the space there and started stroking at the wires there.

A shiver went down Sam's back and he grabbed at the large chest in front of him to keep himself up right.

"R...Ratchet." He said shakily.

"Shhh..." Ratchet hushed him leaning closer to him and forcing him to do the same. "I have waited to long to do this."

With that he forced there lip components together and slid his glossa into Sam's open mouth. Sam felt the piece of warm metal move around inside his mouth for a few moments before he started to return the action, he used his own to try and force Ratchet's back into his mouth but he lost the fight and let Ratchet explore to his sparks content. He sighed happily and let Ratchet move him until he was pressed against the hanger wall, he felt Ratchet move his hand down until it was grabbing his aft.

"Ratchet!" Sam gasped out.

"Yes Sam?" Ratchet asked his optics showing his excitement.

"We... we can't do this here." He wanted to kick himself for saying it.

Ratchet hummed while he thought and started to rub at Sam's aft.

"Your right." He said with a sigh.

He moved away and Sam almost sank to the floor several of his gears began grinding together and he tried to cool himself down.

"Turn on your cooling fans Sam it will help." Ratchet told him.

Sam thought about it for a moment and then they came on instantly stopping the grinding. He stood back up once everything was back to normal.

"Wow that was... something." He said.

Ratchet laughed. "Just wait until where back on our berth."

A shudder ran up Sam's back at the words.

"But before that you need to learn how to control your self while in your alt form." Ratchet said grabbing Sam and leading him out side.

The next few hours where spent with him learning how to steer his alt form, by the time he was done he felt drained and wanted to slip into a long recharge. He pulled to a stop and transformed, he walked into the rec room where all the bots hung out if they didn't have work to do. There wasn't too many in there right now, only Sunstreaker, Jolt and Red Alert. Sam sat down on the large couch and let out a sigh as his cables started to loosen up. He heard someone walk over and felt the couch sink inward as they sat down, he on lined his optics and found Sunstreaker holding out a blue glowing cube for him to take.

"Whats this?" He asked.

"Its an energon cube. Drink, it will make you feel better." He said.

Sam eyed the cube for a moment before taking it, he looked it over but didn't find any opening for the stuff inside to come out. Before he could ask Sunstreaker wrapped his hand around Sam's and made him squeeze a little on the cube, one of the corners slid away and Sam caught the sight of a bright pink substance inside it. Bringing the open corner to his mouth he took a very small sip, the taste was sweet and a little spicy and Sam found that he liked it a lot. He took another drink this one longer and found that it was in fact making him feel better.

"Wow this is really good, Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it." Sunstreaker said with a smile that had Sam not been so tired he might have seen and taken as a sign of trouble.

The more Sam drank from the cube the more he found that there was a warm feeling coming up from his midsection. He tried to ask about it but couldn't think clearly in order to voice his concern. The now empty cube was taken from his hand by a yellow one, the action made Sam stare down at his hands his focus going in and out. He watched as the red of one hand began to blur and mix with the black of his other hand, he moved one to hold against his head when it started to feel like the room was spinning. He knew that something was wrong he just didn't know what, there where warnings flashing in front of his eyes and he tried to stand up and get to Ratchet before something happened.

But when he tried to stand all he could do is lift himself up a few feet before he fell back onto the couch, he heard voices all around him and he tried to call out for help but nothing would come out. Finally when his vision was completely covered in red warning signs he felt himself fall over and land heavy on the floor, the last thing he saw was a line of words flashing across his vision.

**"Emergency stasis initiated." **

Then everything went black.

* * *

_**Don't you all hate me?? Come on admit it you'll feel better. **_

_**I know that this isn't as long as you are use to but it is very late and I am very tired. I would have gotten more down but I lost two hours of writing when my shows came on. So if you want to get mad at someone the aim that anger at the people who do Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Anyway leave a Review and I will try and write the next chapter on a day where I am not concerned with what is on TV. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright lets get this ball rolling. Before I begin since I have your attention I would like to address a concern that came up today. Now I am all for you leaving me reviews where you tell me how I can improve my writing as long as you do it in a kind and caring way. For example if you notice that I have to many run on sentences and you would like to point this fact out to me then say something like; "This was a interesting chapter but if you can watch your sentences they tend to run long." When I read something like that then I would be more then happy to keep an eye out for my long sentences. **_

_**But if you tell me in a negative way such as; "Look up run on sentences." (You know who you are) Then the only thing you will accomplish is making me upset or angry, and I don't like to feel that way as it cuts back on my writing. So if you think that my work is choppy, sloppy or diminished by my execution then please tell me kindly and I will work on it. **_

_**But all that is just a small part of what I would like to say. The other part is this...**_

_**For the ones who follow my other stories, mainly the last chapter I put up for 'My Little Soldier.' If you read my author's notes at the start and end of the chapter then you saw my comment about holding the story hostage until I get 10 reviews. I would like to clarify to all thous who are obviously to THICK and NARROW MINDED to see that it was meant as a joke and nothing else! So do not tell me that for an author to hold off on updates until he gets an 'X' amount of reviews is wrong. I know that it is and I would never hold off updating just because I don't get reviews, it is only said in fun to make YOU the reader laugh. **_

_**But maybe I am wrong and I missed the whole point of posting these stories. See I was under the impression that this was a place where one could go to be creative and to share that with other people around the world. For entertainment and to give them something to enjoy during there day. But I guess that I was wrong. So please if you are one of the people who can't just sit back and enjoy what I put up then I would seriously suggest that you go find someone else to bother with your annoying complaints because I am sick of hearing them!**_

_***Sighs in relief.* **_

_**Well now that I have that out of my system I would like to say sorry to everyone for taking up your time with my little rant. I will try and not let it happen again. **_

_***Puts on big smile***_

_**Now lets get to the reason I hope you all came here...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam watched the long check list fly by his eyes as he started to come back on line, before it finished he was able to see that he had an error in his memory. The red flashing letters told him that there was a two to three hour time laps that was due to an emergency stasis during which time none of his systems where active so there was no memory of where his body was or what it had been doing. He replayed his last memory before the error accrued and saw himself sitting in the rec room on the large couch, he was drinking from a cube full of energon and then there was nothing but blackness.

He shuttered his optics several times when his vision came to him. He was looking up at a grey ceiling with several hanging lights, he tried to think about where he was but this was the design for most ceilings in the base so he could be anywhere. He turned his head slowly from side to side making sure that there was nothing wrong with his head or neck. When he was sure that his head wouldn't go rolling off his shoulders he tried to sit up. To his shock he was only able to rise a few inches before something pulled on him sending him back to the ground with a 'thud.'

'What the hell?' He thought.

He looked around trying to find what had forced him back down, it was then that he noticed what was wrong. There was a large glowing cord wrapped around his chest. Trying to get up again he found that it was the cord that was keeping him down, he was tied down to a large table or berth. Figuring that he could simply untie or break the cord with his hands he tried bringing them up so he could do so. It was then that he noticed that like his chest both of his hands where tied down too, the same had been done to his legs. All had been done with the glowing cord. He strained against the bonds that held him only to find that no matter how hard he tried he could not break them.

Giving a huff of dissatisfaction he banged his head back on the surface he was tied to.

'What the hell is going on?' He wondered. 'Who on base would tie me up?'

A moment latter he got the answer to his question as he heard the door to the room open. He lifted his head up and saw the grinning yellow form of Sunstreaker walking towards him.

"Good morning Sam." He said happily. "How are you feeling?"

For a time all Sam could do was stare at the yellow 'bot. He was sure that he must have gone crazy, there was no way that Sunstreaker would tie up a fellow Autobot.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded once he found his voice again.

Sunstreaker grinned and came closer.

"Nothing much, just the normal stuff." He said innocently.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Sam asked. "Or are you just a masochist?"

Sunstreaker took on a look of pretend shock at the question.

"What ever gave you that idea Sam?" He asked.

"Well I don't know how about the fact that you did something to knock me out and then tied me up." He said straining against his bonds again.

Sunstreaker scratched at the back of his head, a habit that all of the Autobots had picked up during there time on Earth.

"Yeah... Sorry about that, but look on the bright side there is no lasting damage." He said smiling. "It was only a small virus to keep you out until we could get you here."

"Yeah no damage to me, but just wait until Ratchet finds out." Sam said threateningly. "And why the hell did you need me here? Are you trying to seduce me or something? Because let me tell you something it won't work."

Sunstreaker closed the last few feet between them and put his hand on Sam's head, he began rubbing the the top of his head gently.

"Well we can deal with it when Ratchet finds out that's half the fun. But to answer your question... no I am not trying to seduce you. I already have a bonded." Sunstreaker told him.

"So you and Sideswipe really are together?" Sam asked.

He had heard the other Autobots talk every now and then about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe being bonded but he had always thought that it was all talk. But it looked like the fact that they where twines didn't mean much to Cybertronians.

"Of course we are, we are two halves of the same spark we need each other. As rare as twines are to our race whenever there is a set it is no surprise that they bond." He was told.

"OK well that's all very interesting but then why am I here like this?" Sam asked shaking his head to get Sunstreaker to stop rubbing it.

"We needed you to be a distraction while we work on a little surprise for Ratchet." He said.

Sam saw the grin spread on Sunstreaker's face that was only used when he was thinking of a particularly nasty prank to pull.

"So your saying that you basically drugged me and tied me up just so you can play a prank on Ratchet?" Sam asked.

"That's right." He said laughing.

"Well no offense but I think that this is going to put a serious strain on our friendship." Sam said as Sunstreaker started walking off.

"Well then its a good thing that I am use to it, this isn't the first time that we have done this. I think that the last person we did it to was Jazz and Prowl." Sunstreaker said as the door opened.

"Hey wait how long do I have to stay here?" Sam shouted just before Sunstreaker left.

"Well Ratchet has already started looking for you, and Sideswipe is already working on our surprise.." Sunstreaker said stopping to think. "I would say another half hour, an hour tops."

With that he left the room letting the door close behind him.

"Crap." Sam huffed as the room fell silent.

* * *

Ratchet was going out of his mind with worry, Sam was suppose to be back hours ago from his drive and yet he still hadn't shown up. He had sent a message to every Autobot on base asking if they had seen Sam and only three had answered with yes. Red Alert, Jolt and Sunstreaker all three had said that they had seen Sam. Red Alert told him that Sam had gone into the rec room but that he didn't see where he had gone after that since he left soon after he got there. Both Jolt and Sunstreaker told him that Sam had left after a while and that they hadn't seen him since.

Ratchet huffed at the thought, he knew that something was going on. Sunstreaker had been behaving for a while which was always a bad sign, and now Sam is suddenly nowhere to be found? The whole thing just screams trouble. As Ratchet entered another room in the base he was greeted with the sight of Jolt trying to make a quick escape out the second door of the room.

Working quickly Ratchet dipped his hand into his sub space compartment and pulled out one of the biggest wrenches he had. Drawing his arm back he let out a grunt and tossed the wrench as hard as he could. There was a high pitched whistling sound as it flew through the air, and Ratchet made sure to record every moment of Jolt's face as it warped first in shock and then in horror as he watched the wrench flying straight at his head.

There was a satisfying clang of metal striking metal and Jolt was sent flying backwards. Twisting in mid air he landed right on his face, the force with which he fell was so great that several cracks broke out across the floor. Smirking to himself Ratchet walked over to the downed Autobot and grunted as he rolled him onto his back. He saw a sizable dent set right in the middle of Jolt's forehead and noticed that he wasn't able to focus his optics.

"Now that I have your attention..." Ratchet began. "Where. Is. Sam."

Jolt turned his head to look at Ratchet as much as he could.

"I don't know, they didn't say where the where putting him." Jolt said.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?" Ratchet asked.

Jolt nodded his head.

"What do they want with him?" He asked.

"They want him to distract you." Jolt told him for fear of being hit again.

Ratchet's optics went wide when what Jolt was saying sank in. He knew what was going on now and mentally kicked himself for not seeing it earlier. This was the same thing that happened with Jazz and Prowl several years ago, Jazz had gone missing and Prowl was out of his mind looking for him. In the end when Prowl found Jazz they went back to there privet room where they did what all bonded mechs do when one has been under great emotional distress. They spent the rest of the day and night interfacing and merging there sparks.

They had come out the next day to find every Autobot on the base smirking and making obscene jokes at them. It had turned out that the twins had set up several recording devises in there privet room and they had transmitted the whole thing to every Autobot there. Once they where found out Prowl had petitioned to Optimus to throw the two in the barracks for two weeks straight. Jazz on the other hand had wanted to tie them to Ironhide's targets and give him free range with his cannons. In the end Prowl had gotten his way.

Ratchet clenched his fist, he had something else in mind for the two of them when he got his hands on them. He grind to himself.

'When I am done with them they will be begging Optimus to lock them up.' Ratchet thought.

"How long ago was this?" Ratchet asked.

"A couple of hours, when you called asking where Sam was." Jolt told him.

He was slowly starting to get control of his eyes. Ratchet did some quick thinking, after they had been caught they made quick work in bragging about the whole thing. They had said that they had been able to hide Jazz and set up all the cameras in little under four hours. Cheeking his internal clock he saw that he had a little under an hour left until that time limit was passed. If he factored in the fact that they had no doubt been practicing that could narrow it down to thirty minutes.

'If I hurry I can catch them right in the act.' He thought.

He looked down at Jolt who had finally been able to focus his sight.

"When your able to walk straight come down to the med bay and we will fix your head." Ratchet told him.

With that he got up and picked up his wrench, looking to see Jolt still laying on the ground he left through the door he had come in and started making his way quickly to his med bay.

* * *

Sunstreaker was very happy at that moment, it had been so long since they had done this to anyone. It was just what he needed to brighten his mood. Things had been very boring for a while now and he had been needing something to put the smile back on his face. He was almost to Ratchet's med bay where Sideswipe should be putting in the last few cameras. Since he didn't have the patients to set them up and make sure that the signal was strong he had been in charge of greeting Sam when he woke up from his forced stasis.

Seeing the door to the med bay right ahead he ran the last few steps eager to see if Sideswipe was finished. The door opened letting him in and he was happy to hear no sounds coming from Ratchet and Sam's privet room. A sure sign that Sideswipe was done. He opened the door to the room and bounced in a grin on his face.

"Are we all set for the big..." He paused as his optics fell on what or better yet who was in side the room.

Standing in the middle of the room his arms crossed over his chest and his wrench resting in one hand was Ratchet. Looking down Sunstreaker saw Sideswipe laying at Ratchet's feet his optics dark. Two thoughts went through his mind when he saw his bonded's body;

A) Ratchet had killed him.

B) He was forced into stasis by the medic.

With the look in Ratchet's optics Sunstreaker didn't know which one was right. He turned in an attempt to run away but the door closed with a bang, a second after that he heard the lock click into place. The data burst Ratchet had sent made it imposable for it to be opened again without Ratchet's say so.

He heard the CMO walking closer to him and his body tensed up as he felt the mech's hand land on his shoulder. Still facing the door Sunstreaker was sure that if he had been human he would be going through one of there 'heart attacks.'

"Where is he?" Ratchet whispered into his audio receptor.

A couple of his cooling fans kicked on.

"In... in the storage room, two floors bellow." He said shakily.

"Thank you." Ratchet said calmly.

That was the worst part, Ratchet was known for his temper and his yelling. If he wasn't yelling when you did something then you can be sure that there is going to be a lot of pain coming your way very soon. He felt Ratchet's hand slip from his shoulder and move to a spot on his neck. Expertly Ratchet's fingers found a sensitive cable hidden deep under the armor there and gave it a light tug.

There wasn't even a warning sign as he felt his body instantly shut down and his mind was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

Sam let out another sigh, looking at the counter that he had brought up in the corner of his vision he saw that it was the 20th sigh that he had given in the last thirty minutes. He was going out of his mind, he had never been in a position for so long with nothing to do. It was driving him crazy. He hoped that Ratchet would get there soon.

'Hell I'll even take Sunstreaker at this point.' Sam thought.

He started tapping his hand against the berth he was on causing a steady beat to go through the room. It wasn't very entertaining but it was something to help pass the time. He had tried slipping into his re-charge cycle but every time he couldn't keep his optics shuttered for long. They felt as if there where springs hooked to them keeping them open.

A growl came to his vocal processors and he finally couldn't take anymore.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!" He shouted as loud as he could.

No sooner had his voice died away that he heard the sound of the door opening. Lifting his head up as far as he could he almost shouted with joy at the sight of the bot standing in the door way.

"Ratchet! Thank god its you." Sam said.

He watched Ratchet rush over to him and start undoing the ropes that kept him bound to the berth. As soon as he was free he wrapped his arms around Ratchet's neck and hugged him as close to his body as he could. He felt Ratchet bring his arms around his body and pull him close he pulled away so he could talk to Ratchet face to face.

"It was Sunstreaker, him and Sideswipe are planning some kind of prank on you so..." He was cut off as Ratchet pressed his lip components to Sam's

He couldn't help but groan into the kiss and his hands tried to find a grip on Ratchet's back.

"I know what they where planning on doing and have already stopped them." He said keeping his forehead pressed against Sam's.

"What did you do to them?" Sam asked hoping that the wrench was involved in some way.

Ratchet laughed.

"Nothing yet, but when I am done with them they will wish they where never sparked."

Sam was about to say something but the words left him as he felt himself being lifted up into Ratchet's arms, the way Ratchet was carrying him made him think of all the shows and movies where the groom at a wedding carries his new wife over the thresh hold of there house or apartment.

'Wait did I just think of myself as a wife!?" Sam asked himself shocked.

The thought wasn't able to stay in his mind long since Ratchet picked that monument to run his hand along a sensitive wire that was on the inside of his leg. The wave of pleasure that coursed through him made his mind fuzzy and his vision waver and he realized that at the moment he didn't care if he was the man or women in there relation ship. Letting out a sigh he laid his head to rest on Ratchet's shoulder as the 20 in the corner of his vision was changed to 21.

* * *

_**Well now you all know what Sunstreaker did to Sam at the end of the last chapter. I hope that you all liked it I know I did ^_- **_

_**Now I just wanted to say sorry again for all that stuff in my first note, I was angry and needed to vent and this was the best way I found to do that. It won't happen again. **_

_**Before I leave you all I do have a request, please go to my user page and vote in my new pole that I have there. I am trying to branch out into other fandoms so I want you opinion on the one I am thinking about. Be warned that the way it is set up can be confusing if you don't pay attention so read it carefully.**_

_**Thank you and remember to Review.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright settle down everybody. I know that you are excited to read more and I am more then happy to give it to you. So just sit back and enjoy the new chapter. I think that this story is winding down to the last few chapters, now I know that you all don't want to see this end but I have good news. I might just be thinking about a sequel, but I am not sure at the moment. We will have to wait and see what happens.**_

_**In this chapter you will finally get to know Sam's Autobot name which he will be called by only when there are military people around... Not counting Will and Epps.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

Sam was in his alt form sitting in one of the larger hangers, to anyone else he would look like a normal car sitting still. But if anyone looked closely at his frame they would be able to see it shaking a little. He was very nerves and the long wait wasn't helping any. The reason for his nervousness was the fact that the liaison from the president was coming today to look him over. Ratchet and the others had told him what would happen but it didn't stop him from being slightly afraid.

He had heard that the man was a very nasty person who looked for any reason to have the Autobots kicked off the planet. Sam really didn't want to be the one who coast the others there new home.

"Sam you must calm down." Bumblebee said.

Sam looked at the yellow Camero sitting next to him and sank low on his tiers.

"I am trying Bee, I just don't want to mess this up." Sam replied.

"You will do fine. We all told you there is nothing to this. All that is going to happen is he will ask you a few questions and then take a copy of you're signal. As long as you stick to the back story Optimus and Ratchet came up with you will be fine."

Sam blew the air out of his vents in what was his form of sigh now. He had found that it didn't have the same effect as it did before but it still made him feel a little better.

The sound of approaching vehicles caught his attention and he instantly went ridged. He was relived when he saw Optimus and Ratchet pull up to the hanger. But he knew what there being there meant. The liaison was on his way. Slowly he and Bumblebee pulled out of the hanger to join with Optimus and Ratchet.

"Are you ready Sam?" Optimus asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

"Just remember everything we told you and all will be well." Ratchet said.

He nudged Sam's grill with his own larger one and it did a great job of calming him down.

"Here they come." Bumblebee said.

Sam maneuvered so he could see around Ratchet's form and saw two black SUV's pulling up a little ways from them. Arriving right behind them where some smaller military jeeps that the soldiers on base always used to get around. Sam was happy to see Will and Epps jump from the jeeps and head in there direction. They stopped in front of Optimus just as the doors to the SUV's where opening.

Several military people came from the inside all well armed and looked like they wouldn't hesitate to shoot if need be. The last person to get out was a thin balding man with thin wire framed glasses. Sam wasn't the best at reading people with one look but he could already tell by the way the man walked and held himself that he thought he was the single most important person in the world.

He made a 'B' line straight for them and didn't even return the greeting that Will gave him.

"Where is this new robot?" He asked firmly.

"Autobot!" Will said.

"What!?" He asked.

"With all due respect Mr. Galloway they are Autobots they do not like being called robots." Will said trying to stay polite.

"I don't care what they like to be called, just tell me where the new one is." Galloway demanded.

Sam watched Will point over at him and he tried to keep still. He saw Galloway look over at him and then start to come closer. He stopped when he was right in front of him and he started glaring down at him. Will was right there in an instant and he put a comforting hand on his roof. It helped calm him down a little more.

"What is his designation?" Galloway asked.

"I think that he can tell you for himself." Will said.

Galloway rolled his eyes and asked the question again this time addressing Sam.

"S...Shockpad.." He said.

Galloway gave him a confused look before looking back at Will.

"Why did he stutter?" He asked.

"Well since he is new he is a little nervous." Will said sarcastically.

Galloway snorted like he didn't believe an alien robot could be nervous.

"What is your rank and duty?" He was asked.

"No rank, I am a medic in training." Shockpad said.

"He doesn't have a rank?" Galloway asked not believing it.

"He is very young and has not finished his education as a medic there for he has no rank." Optimus said.

"Can't he just be downloaded with what he needs to know?" Galloway asked.

"No, being a medic is not an exact science. There are untold factors one must take into account and there is no way to predict all one might have to deal with. The only way to be a proper medic is to practice and prepare which can not be done by 'downloading' anything." Ratchet said angrily.

Galloway glared at Ratchet but didn't press the matter. Instead he gestured to one of the men who came with him and the man quickly came over with a briefcase. He handed it to Galloway and then went back to where he had been standing. Galloway opened the briefcase and took out a long thick plastic devise. There was a handle on the end with several buttons on it.

A small wave of fear ran through Shockpad and he rolled back a little. He stopped when Will's hand pulled on his side mirror.

"What is wrong with him?" Galloway asked.

"Like I said he is new and nervous." Will said. "Its alright Shockpad that is just what is going to take a copy of your signature."

Shockpad stopped moving and sank low on his tires.

"Sorry." He said.

Will patted his roof.

"Maybe you should warn him before you do something unexpected." Will said giving Galloway a dirty look.

Galloway acted like he didn't hear him and walked closer to Shockpad. He pressed one of the buttons on the handle and four bars popped out from the front of the scanner. Two on the top and two on the bottom. There was a glowing blue light waving back and forth on each bar. At the press of another button Shockpad felt something pass over him. It felt like one of Ratchet's scans except it felt cold and left a bad feeling in him. When it was done there was a moment of silence before the scanner beeped and the bars went back into the main body.

"We're done here." Galloway said.

He put the scanner back in the briefcase and turned to leave. The other armed men left with him but Shockpad didn't relax until they had driven off the base. Once the SUV's where out side the gate Sam fell on his shocks to where his undercarriage touched the ground.

"You did good kid." Will said patting his hood.

Sam grunted in reply. He heard the others transform and then felt a hand on his roof.

"Will is right Sam, you did great. No one could have asked for more." Bumblebee said.

"I guess." Sam replied.

He felt Bumblebee take his hand off his roof and he back up a little so he could transform. Once he was standing straight he lifted his arms above his head pulling the wires and cables tightly. When he let his arms fall the sudden release in the tension of the wires made him groan happily.

"I think I still need to get use to being so compact." He said.

"The tension will fad in time." Ratchet told him. "Lets go to the med bay, I think you are ready to have a few of your other systems turned on."

Sam followed Ratchet to the med bay where he started turning on a few of his extra functions. He started with his internal communications which meant that Sam could now talk over the comm line. After that Ratchet made it so he could connect to the Internet. Sam couldn't wait to try it out.

"So when do I get to start using my weapons and stuff?" He asked.

"Not for a long while." Ratchet told him. "You are not even close to being ready to handle them."

"Aww come on, I can totally handle them." Sam tried but Ratchet just shook his head.

"I said no Sam and that's that. Don't think I won't use this on you." Ratchet said waving his wrench threateningly.

Sam held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright fine you win." Sam said.

He sat back down on the berth and started swinging his legs back and forth. He grinned when he felt Ratchet's put his hand on his shoulder from behind him. Feeling Ratchet gently pulling on him he let himself be pulled back until he was laying on the berth with Ratchet standing over him. He saw the look in Ratchet's optics and his smile grew.

"Was there something else?" He asked innocently.

He heard Ratchet's engine rumble from inside his chest. Slowly the hand on his shoulder started to move to rub along his chest. He took his hand and ran it along Ratchet's leg getting a moan from the larger bot.

"Sam..." Ratchet groaned out.

Sam moved his hand up further on Ratchet's body until he found a spot where he could grab firmly and he started pulling Ratchet down. Once they were close enough he lifted his head a little until their lips where pressed against each other. The feeling was electrifying, he felt more of Ratchet's weight settle on top of him as the CMO climbed up onto the berth. It wasn't long before he was mounted on top of him with his legs straddling Sam's hips.

When they finally pulled apart from each other they both had their fans working hard to cool them down.

"So do you think that I am able to handle bonding?" Sam asked.

"Sam... you know that I want to more than anything." Ratchet started.

"But it's still too soon?" Sam guessed.

"You're spark might be ready to handle it but you're mind might not be. Bounding with another links the two together in a way no one can really describe. Not just the sparks but there entire being." Ratchet told him. "I don't want to risk hurting you mentally."

Sam sighed. "I understand."

He turned his head so he wasn't looking at Ratchet. But the strong hand the closed around his jaw forced him to look back.

"I said that we couldn't bond... I didn't say anything about interfacing." Ratchet said with a cocky grin.

Whatever Sam was about to say was cut off as Ratchet once locked him in a electric kiss. Sam began to feel a hard pressure against a piece of metal lower on his body. It reminded him of when he was human and would get an erection while wearing jeans.

"Ratchet... I feel something." Sam said.

"I know, it's your interface cable." Ratchet told him. "Mine is doing the same. Would you like some help with it?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yes, please."

He felt Ratchet's nimble fingers glide against a sensitive plate on his lower body. There was a moment where he felt a heavy itching and then he heard four clicks and a piece of metal began to shift away from where it had been. The pressure left and he felt the cable sliding out of its compartment.

"T... that feels good." He stuttered out once the cable was out all the way.

"I know." Ratchet said running a hand along the length.

The caress sent a shiver up Sam's back.

"What about you?" He asked..

Ratchet chuckled and a moment later Sam heard the sound of Ratchet's plates shifting and then he started feeling something pressing up against him. He looked between them and saw Ratchet's interface cable pressed up against his own. He remembered the first time he had seen it and he was still surprised to know that it acted much like a human's reproductive part. It was even erect like one would be.

"I had forgotten how big you where." Sam said.

"Well you're not bad yourself." Ratchet said running his hand along Sam's cable again.

"How will this work now?" He asked.

"Well do you feel this?" Ratchet asked.

A second later Sam felt one of Ratchet's fingers moving inside him. The sensation was like nothing he had ever felt before. It made him cry out and arch his back.

"Wha... what was that....?" He panted.

Ratchet chuckled again. "That is you're interface port. Want to guess what how it works?"

"I would rather learn with a demonstration." He replied.

"My pleasure." Ratchet said.

He felt Ratchet shift his weight so that the tip of his cable was pressing against the interface port. Ratchet locked eyes with him and smiled.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Sam could only nod his head since his voice decided to stop working. Slowly he felt Ratchet push inside him. It didn't feel like what he had expected. There was no resistance or pain like when they did it when he was human, the passage was slick with lubricant and Ratchet's whole length slid inside with ease.

Once Ratchet was settled in all the way he groaned. Sam felt amazing, the feeling of being filled completely entered his head and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Ratchet... that feels amazing." He said.

"Hmm... Yes it does." Ratchet said.

He started to slowly pull himself out which made them both groan. Once the cable was just barley inside Ratchet pushed back in electing another long low moan from the pair. Soon a steady rhythm began to build and the sound of metal striking metal started to echo through the med bay. Sam's optics unfocused as Ratchet continued to move in and out of him. After a while Ratchet's speed started to pick up, he began moving in and out faster and faster.

In return Sam started pushing up against him meeting him half way through his thrust causing there metal to bang together with a load crash.. Sam could feel Ratchet's cable pulsing in time with his spark and Sam's was doing the same. The grunting coming from Ratchet began to get heaver and deeper as he neared his over load.

Sam's senses where going wild as he was being forced into climax without having his own cable touched.. A thin black fluid had started leaking out of his cable and was getting thicker and thicker by the minute.

"R...Ratchet!." Sam called out.

But his words where lost as the medic continued his thrusting. Ratchet's movements where getting wilder and wilder and Sam knew it would happen any moment. With a yell of Sam's name Ratchet gave one last hard thrust deep inside of Sam and his fluid burst from the opening in his cable.

Sam felt Ratchet empty himself into his body and the feeling of it sent his own climax surging forward. Thick black fluid shot from his cable and coated his and Ratchet's chests. An overload warning kept flashing in his vision but he didn't care as the intense wave of pleasure coursed through his body. He could feel Ratchet's fluid coating a chamber on his insides and the heavy weight felt right being there.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Ratchet fell on top of him his optics dark, Sam wasn't far behind him as his own systems started to shut down.. The last thing he did before off lining was to wrap his arms around Ratchet's frame and hold him close.

* * *

_**Well there you have it the first interface scene between Sam and Ratchet. I hope you liked it. I know there are thous of you who really wanted to see what Ratchet did to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and don't worry you will. I might make mention of it in another chapter but I am also planing on doing a side story one-shot where you will see everything happens to them. I don't know when it will be out but I will get to it sometime.**_

_**Until the next chapter I hope this will hold you over.**_

_**Review and tell me what you think about Sam and Ratchet's time together.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**OK I regret to inform you all that this is probably going to be the final chapter for this story. I don't want it to end but I feel like it has come to a decent place for it to conclude and pushing anymore wouldn't be fare. So to everyone who has stayed with me during this long trip thank you, and to anyone who might stumble upon this later I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**I had so much fun writing this and I hope that I will be able to put a squeal up sometime soon. Now then as much as I would like to delay this... let's get to the final scene.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ratchet's systems began to slowly come back on line, instantly he ran an internal scan to make sure nothing had been damaged. They scan came back clean and even showed improvement to his power levels. It had been a few days since he had a decent re-charge and being forced to off line had done him some good. He turned his optics on and the world flickered to life in front of him.

The first picture that came into his view was one he would never forget. The relaxed and attractive features of Sam were the first thing he saw. His optics where dark telling him that he was still re-charging. He looked at complete peace and it made Ratchet happy to know that he had been the one to put him in such a state. Slowly so as not to wake the boy Ratchet lifted himself off Sam's body and carefully put his feet on the floor.

He got up with a slight groan as cables stretched and wires un-knotted. A few plates on his mid section where having trouble moving as he walked and he looked down to find them coated in thick black dry fluid. Ratchet smiled and looked back at the sleeping Sam, his midsection and chest was covered with the stuff as well which would make moving for him almost impossible.

Chuckling Ratchet moved over to a section of the med bay and picked up a large canister filled with oil. Taking a large rag he used the clear oil to clean off the black mess that was on him. It took about ten minutes to get it off and even then he could still feel some stuck in between his plates. He would need to make a visit to the large washing area in one of the upper hangers to get all of it off.

He took the oil and rag over to Sam and began to clean him off as well. He was able to get the majority of it off before Sam woke up. Ratchet watched his optics brighten and a smile spread across his face as he looked at Ratchet.

"Good morning Samuel." Ratchet greeted.

"Morning." Sam said sleepily."What's going on?"

"I have just been cleaning up after our... activities yesterday." Ratchet told him.

Sam looked down at himself and gave a shy smile.

"Should I be worried about the large dried pile of this inside me?" He asked.

"No, the camber that it flowed into keeps the fluid in its liquid form. Once we get you cleaned up and able to move then I can show you how to empty the chamber safely." Ratchet told him.

Sam laughed and laid his head back on the berth.

"That was something yesterday." He whispered.

Ratchet hummed before he answered.

"Yes it was, I have interfaced with several mechs in my time but never once was it anything like that."

Sam's head came back up and he lifted an optic ridge.

"Oh really? You never told me that you had been with others." Sam said.

"I didn't think that it was important." Ratchet told him not taking his optics off the metal he was cleaning.

"Who where they?" Sam asked curious.

Ratchet looked up at Sam. "Does it matter?"

Sam smiled. "Not really I was just wondering if it was anyone I knew."

Ratchet thought for a moment.

"There were a few whom you know and others that you have never met before and probably won't." He told him.

"Was Ironhide one of them?" He asked.

Ratchet paused in his cleaning for a moment.

"Yes, a very long time ago before the war started. We shared a few years of intimacy."

"Did you ever think about bounding with him?" Sam asked.

Ratchet shook his head.

"No, while I did have strong feelings for him deep down I knew that he wasn't the one I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. He knew it too."

Sam thought about it for a while. "What about Optimus? Was he one of them?"

"No, Optimus and I have known each other since we where sparklings. We have and always will be only friends." Ratchet told him.

He walked away from the berth now finished with his cleaning.

"We will need to go up to the washing area to get the rest out from between your plates." Ratchet told him.

Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position and moved his feet over the edge of the berth.

"Oh that feels weird." Sam said more to himself then to Ratchet.

"Is something wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"No... I don't think so." Sam said shifting his body a little. "I think I can feel the stuff swishing around inside me."

He laughed as he moved again. "It kind of tickles."

Ratchet chuckled. "Yes it does that. The chamber it is in is very sensitive that is why it is deep inside the body."

Sam got to his feet and wobbled a little trying to get his balance. Ratchet instantly was at his side helping to steady him.

"It also throws you're balance off." He added.

"So I noticed." Sam replied.

"Come let's get up to the wash room and empty it so you can move under your own power again." Ratchet said leading Sam to the door.

The trip up top took longer than it should have. Sam kept stumbling over his feet and there were several time he almost fell over taking Ratchet with him. Thankfully there hadn't been anyone around to see it and he was saved from being embarrassed. About half an hour later they were standing in a large hanger with several large drains set in the floor. There where sprayers hanging from the ceiling and several from the walls.

At a command from Ratchet they all began to shoot warm water out that quickly had both 'bots soaked. Sam instantly felt what was left of the dry goo washing away and could even see several streams of the dark stuff running along the floor and into the drains. A sharp rap on the top of his head brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at Ratchet.

"Pay attention, I am going to show you how to empty you're camber." Ratchet told him.

Sam nodded his head and watched as Ratchet began moving his hands along Sam's mid section. When he got to a section of metal plates just above his pelvis he began to unlatch a few hooks that held the armor there. He carefully set them down on the floor and a gently hiss started to come from the area he just uncovered.

Sam felt something push forward a little and he saw Ratchet removed a large circular ball from inside the opening. He lifted it up to show Sam.

"This is what holds the fluid, when in the body it is kept heated so that what is inside doesn't dry out. If for whatever reason there is a malfunction and something inside does dry and harden then it will be very painful for you." Ratchet explained.

He twisted the top so that it opened showing the dark goo that was inside. Very gently he began to empty it letting a smooth stream flow onto the floor to be carried away by the running water.

"When you empty it you should go slowly, if you let too much of it out at once you run the risk of clogging the drains and then you will be the one who has to unclog the drain which can be very bothersome if it dries." Ratchet went on.

Once the ball was empty he held it under the running water so that what was left would wash away.

"Always make sure it is well cleaned before putting it back in." Ratchet told him.

He set the ball back inside Sam's body and put the plates back where they came from.

"So is that thing made just for holding that stuff or does it have another use?" Sam asked.

Ratchet nodded. "It is mainly used for leaking energon. If you develop an internal leak and are not able to get it fixed quickly then you're body will open ports that will drain the energon into that chamber. This way you can keep whatever amount you lose, at least if it is lost internally. If it is coming from the outside then you will need to have more energon injected into your body."

Sam nodded his head. "I get it."

"Good." Ratchet said sending another signal that turned off the water.

As soon as the water stopped Sam saw steam rising up from his and Ratchet's bodies as the water evaporated from the heat of their bodies.

"So does this mean that I can start learning how to be a medic again?" Sam asked.

Ratchet looked at him thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"We will need to make sure that Optimus agrees that you are ready for it, but I see no reason why you should not re-start your lessons." Ratchet told him.

As they left the hanger, now completely dry, they began to make their way back down to the Autobot section of the base. Before they were able to get there they saw the large form of Optimus walking towards them.

"Ratchet, Shockpad." He greeted wary of all the soldiers around.

"Optimus." They both greeted.

"I am sorry to pull you away Ratchet but we have just located several Decepticon signals and we are preparing to intercept them. I would like for you to come with us." Optimus told him.

"Of course Prime, how long before we move out?" Ratchet asked.

"Wheels go up in 20." They heard Will shout from over by a large plane.

"Guess that answers that question." Sam said looking over at the scrambling soldiers.

"I will need a moment to re-supply." Ratchet said heading off to the med bay to get his things.

"Where did you find them?" Sam asked.

"London, England." Optimus told him.

"What would Decepticons want in England?" Sam asked.

"I do not know but whatever their reason for being there it can't be good." He was told.

"How many do you think are there?" Sam wondered.

"We have confirmed at least five signals, and there are another two or three that we are trying to verify." Optimus told him.

Sam's optics went wide at the large number. Worry began to set in at the thought of the fight that they would get into once they got there and he was upset that he wouldn't be able to help. A large comforting hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, everything will be alright." Optimus assured him.

Sam nodded his head. "Just make sure that everyone who goes comes back."

Optimus nodded."I will do all that I can to make sure none of our friends and loved ones are lost."

Sam thanked the Prime as he moved off in the direction of one of the planes. Sam could see several of the Autobots driving up the ramps getting ready to go. He watched Ironhide get on one with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker went on with Jolt. Optimus got his own since he was so large. Finally he saw Bumblebee get on one followed closely by Ratchet. The rescue hummer stopped before he was on the plane and flashed his lights once in Sam direction.

**::We will be back soon Sam.::**Ratchet sent the message to Sam.

**::You had better.::** Sam replied.

He heard Ratchet laugh as he pulled into the plane and the door went up blocking him from view. Sam watched as one by one the planes took off, they angled themselves and flew right over Sam's head taking off into the distance. Sam knew that they couldn't see him but he waved good bye as they became smaller and smaller.

* * *

_**Well there it is, the last chapter and I hope that you all liked it. I am sorry that this had to end but all good things have to right? Thanks to everyone for reading and for the great support that you have given me. I look forward to seeing you all again in my next story what ever that might be. **_

_**For the last time please Review and show this final chapter you're love.  
**_


	11. A taste of thinds to come

_**Ok first off let me say Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story. I know that the last chapter was suppose to be... well the last but I decided to add this little treasure. Now I wasn't going to do this but after so many reviews and people asking me if and when a sequel would be coming up I decided to add this to the end of the story to let you all know that I am indeed planing on another installation of the story.**_

_**As to when I will be posting it I am not sure. I want to wait until I finish one of my active stories first. So it may be a little bit. Also I am not sure when this chapter will take place in the actual story, normally I start my stories at some random point and then build around that. So this may be at the start of the story or the middle maybe even the end I am not sure.**_

_**Anyway I hope that you like it...**_

_**

* * *

**_

The two sides stood facing each other, the section of the city they where in had been abandoned by the humans as soon as they had transformed. In the center of the Decepticon ranks was Megatron standing tall and proud. He had a predator-like grin that showed his sharp teeth. Optimus glared at his brother from behind his battle mask, ready for when the first strike came. He was confident that the Autobots would win the fight but he wished that it didn't have to happen at all. The mech he feared for most was Ratchet; he had been under immense stress ever since Sam's disappearance. No one knew where he was, but they knew that the Decepticons had something to do with it.

Megatron had told them straight out that he had Sam with him, but they couldn't figure out why he would take him. He didn't even know that the bot he had kid napped was Sam, or at least they didn't think that he did. It was the reason they where all gathered there, Megatron's message was for them to meet. He had threatened Sam's life if they didn't show up.

"We are here Megatron!" Optimus said. "Give us Shockpad..."

A deep chuckle came from Megatron. "Stop the act Optimus, I know that this Autobot use to be the human insect. He told me so himself, after much... persuasion..."

"You slagging scrap pile!" Yelled Ratchet. "What have you done to him!"

Megatron's optics shone evilly at Ratchet's anger. "Ah, the anger of the not yet bonded..." Megatron sneered. "Yes, he told me about the two of you. I expected better from one of your age, trying to bond during a war. It's a very dangerous thing."

Every one could hear the loud grinding that came from Ratchet as Megatron's words cut into him deeper then any physical attack. "You... fragging..." Ratchet tried to say but the words seemed to get stuck on the way out.

It was then that Ratchet did what none of the Autobots ever thought he would do. He began to use the human curse words that they had all heard since getting to the planet. Normally they refrained from using them unless extremely upset.

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING SPARK OUT, YOU FUCKING PILE OF SCRAP METAL!"

Ratchet brought out his gun and saws with the intent to attack Megatron full on.

"An interesting proposition, but I think that someone might have something to say about that..." Megatron said waving his hand.

The loud roar of an engine filled the air and in the blink of an optic, a sleek red and black 2008 Audi R8 TDL Le Mans was sitting in front of Megatron like an obedient pet. All optics fell on it and a cold chill ran through Ratchet's spark.

Megatron chuckled. "Transform."

At the command the car began to break apart and rearrange itself into the familiar form that all the Autobots knew. It didn't take long for them all to notice the subtle changes made to the form. Optics that were once blue were now a deep red, smooth servos were now sharp claws, the teeth were pointed and evil. Lastly where the large Autobot symbol used to be on the chest, there was now a jagged Decepticon insignia.

Even with all the changes there was no mistaking the mech in front of them.

Ratchet took a small step forward and chocked out a single word.

"Sam?"

* * *

_**Ta da! A small taste of what is in store for all of you. I hope that you liked this and that it left you wanting more. I will try and get this story underway quickly so none of you have to wait long. **_


End file.
